


A Ciência do Sexo

by MaiSantos



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slight Miranda/Stephen pairing but only fleetingly ;), Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiSantos/pseuds/MaiSantos
Summary: Nota da Tradutora: Agradeço a CharlottePrisetly por permitir a tradução desta história que aqueceu meu coração. Graças a sua gentileza, pude presentear o fandom brasileiro Mirandy com esta leitura maravilhosa.Nota da Autora: Agradecimentos especiais a Writer-Monkey-Esq, que gentilmente me permitiu escrever este prompt depois de ler sua incrível fic 'O que posso fazer por você?', E a Crazybecat, que foi o autor da mensagem original.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 14





	1. Sessões Surpresas e Maridos Decepcionantes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Science of Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082802) by [charlottepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly). 



> Nota da Tradutora: Agradeço a CharlottePrisetly por permitir a tradução desta história que aqueceu meu coração. Graças a sua gentileza, pude presentear o fandom brasileiro Mirandy com esta leitura maravilhosa.
> 
> Nota da Autora: Agradecimentos especiais a Writer-Monkey-Esq, que gentilmente me permitiu escrever este prompt depois de ler sua incrível fic 'O que posso fazer por você?', E a Crazybecat, que foi o autor da mensagem original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da Autora: Sem direitos autorais pretendidos. The Devil Wears Prada pertence a Lauren Weisberger e Fox Pictures, então os personagens não pertencem a mim!

Não era segredo que Andy Sachs gostava de ajudar as pessoas. Todos que a conheciam sabiam disso. Desde pequena sempre procurou dar conselhos e ajudar a quase todos ao seu redor. Ela até passou o verão como voluntária em uma casa de repouso, apenas pela alegria de oferecer companhia aos idosos e ajudá-los em tudo que precisassem. Portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa que, como adulta, ela tivesse procurado um emprego onde pudesse ajudar outras pessoas.

Poucas pessoas sabiam qual era o seu trabalho: a maioria de sua família e amigos acreditava que ela era uma terapeuta comum. Afinal, ela prestava serviços apenas a pessoas da alta sociedade. Aqueles que podiam pagar por sua ajuda geralmente eram famosos e importantes, por isso era sempre importante ser muito discreto. É por isso que seu escritório foi instalado em um estúdio em Manhattan, e não em uma grande instalação de um posto de saúde público.

Em poucas palavras, Andy era uma terapeuta sexual. Não, ela realmente não fez sexo com seus clientes. Ela simplesmente ofereceu orientação, conselho e exercícios psicológicos e até físicos para uma vida sexual saudável. Os clientes (geralmente casais) a procuravam para obter conselhos sobre como melhorar sua vida sexual e como conseguir ou restaurar a intimidade em um relacionamento. Ela era uma boa ouvinte, sempre gentil e atenciosa, e nunca julgava nenhum de seus pacientes, e provavelmente por isso teve tanto sucesso. Andy tinha um jeito de sorrir com gentileza e compreensão, para que seus pacientes ficassem à vontade com ela e confiassem nela. E, claro, ela era ótima em seu trabalho porque tinha um grande conhecimento sobre o assunto complexo que era o sexo - principalmente por causa de seu diploma com distinção em sexologia, em parte porque ela entendia que não havia nenhuma vida sexual "perfeita".

E, sim, seu trabalho também incluía a venda de brinquedos sexuais, mas apenas porque muitas vezes ela sabia exatamente o que seus clientes precisavam para ficar satisfeitos no quarto e, uma vez que eram pessoas de alto perfil que não podiam simplesmente ir a qualquer sex shop, ela se ofereceu para fornecê-los de forma discreta.

A parte da frente de seu estúdio era uma espécie de área de recepção, com paredes creme, dois sofás confortáveis, uma recepção e uma estante cheia de livros e revistas sobre sexualidade e maneiras de encontrar o prazer na intimidade sozinha ou com alguém. A sala após a área de recepção era uma grande sala cheia de luz, plantas e cores quentes, onde seus pacientes podiam relaxar e se sentir seguros quando tivessem uma sessão com ela. Com arte de bom gosto pendurada nas paredes, um sofá longo e confortável, uma poltrona de pelúcia (lugar habitual de Andy), uma mesa de centro geralmente adornada com chá de ervas quente, uma escrivaninha de carvalho escuro e prateleiras cheias de livros até o topo, não era surpreendente que seus clientes esqueceram instantaneamente que estavam em uma 'clínica' de qualquer tipo, e simplesmente sentiram que estavam na casa de alguém. Isso foi bom para Andy: quanto mais relaxado o paciente estava, quanto mais eles se abrissem melhor Andy poderia ajudá-los. No geral, não era uma clínica muito comum, mas era bastante elegante e seus pacientes se sentiam confortáveis. Isso é tudo o que importa, realmente.

Geralmente ficava bastante quieto no estúdio depois das 19 horas, já que Andy nunca teve nenhuma sessão de terapia depois desse horário. Ela preferia terminar as noites fazendo pesquisas ou debater maneiras de ajudar seus pacientes, ou simplesmente fazendo uma leitura de lazer antes de ir para casa.

É por isso que ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma batida forte e insistente na porta da frente. Andy franziu a testa e rapidamente se moveu para abrir a porta, apenas para uma mulher de cabelos prateados passar por ela antes que ela tivesse a chance de olhar para ela adequadamente, quanto mais dirigir uma saudação.

Surpresa, mas determinado a fazer uma cara gentil, Andy fechou a porta e se virou para a mulher. Ela era como ninguém que Andy já tinha visto: elegante, equilibrada e majestosa, mas quando os olhos azuis encontraram os de Andy, ela percebeu que sua convidada estava inquieta.

"Disseram-me que você pode me ajudar", disse a mulher com uma voz fria.

Andy tentou não deixar seu sorriso sumir. Olhos azuis brilhantes olhavam para ela com firmeza, mas as costas da mulher eram retas como uma vara e os ombros tensos. Seus lábios franzidos não ajudaram em nada a convencer Andy de que a mulher estava de alguma forma calma ou relaxada.

"Bem, por que você não me conta seu problema e eu verei se posso ajudar?"

Andy disse calorosamente. Ela acenou com a mão para a porta que levava para a outra sala, e a mulher saiu da área de recepção. Andy respirou fundo antes de segui-la. Ela tinha a sensação de que este caso seria interessante.

"Por favor, fique confortável", disse Andy.

Assim que a mulher elegante estava sentada no sofá e Andy na poltrona, Andy pegou seu caderno e lápis antes de limpar a garganta, observando como sua nova paciente parecia tudo menos confortável.

"Ok, vamos começar com o básico, certo? Meu nome é Andy Sachs."

"Eu duvido muito disso."

Andy piscou. "Desculpe?"

"Certamente sua mãe tinha um gosto melhor do que chamá-la de Andy ."

"Oh. Uh, bem, todo mundo me chama assim, mas meu nome de batismo é Andrea."

A mulher cantarolou e olhou ao redor da sala como se estivesse entediada, mas Andy percebeu a maneira como seus dedos brincavam com o colar. Um hábito nervoso, talvez? O silêncio que caiu sobre elas durou apenas alguns segundos antes de Andy perceber que a mulher não se apresentaria.

"Desculpe, mas, hum, quem é você?"

Isso chamou a atenção da mulher quando ela olhou para Andy com um olhar indecifrável, mas a sobrancelha levantada disse a Andy que era algo como desdém.

"Você não sabe quem eu sou?"

Andy balançou a cabeça silenciosamente, e a outra mulher a olhou de cima a baixo como se a examinasse antes de revirar os olhos.

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Meu nome é Miranda Priestly."

Andy acenou com a cabeça e anotou rapidamente o nome, e então olhou para cima para ver Miranda olhando para ela em expectativa. Claramente, Andy pretendia reagir a esse nome de alguma forma. Por fim, a outra mulher revirou os olhos novamente - Andy estava começando a ter a sensação de que essa era uma expressão muito comum para a outra mulher - e soltou um suspiro agudo.

"Não se preocupe, posso ver que moda não é sua área de especialização", ela falou lentamente.

Andy franziu a testa e olhou para sua roupa. Ela estava vestindo um terno preto elegante com uma camisa branca por baixo e um par de sapatos Doc Martins pretos. O que há de errado nisso? Andy balançou a cabeça mentalmente e olhou de volta para a outra mulher - Miranda - com um sorriso vencedor no rosto.

"Então, Miranda, o que posso fazer para ajudar?"

Miranda brincou com seu colar um pouco mais antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e colocar as mãos rigidamente no colo. Limpando a garganta, ela disse: "Preciso de ajuda com meu casamento."

"Tudo bem, o que há de errado com o seu casamento?"

Miranda bufou. "O que não há?"

Andy sorriu, divertida com o humor seco. "Bem, vamos restringir isso então. Qual é o principal problema em que posso ajudá-la?"

"Você é uma terapeuta sexual," Miranda começou, parecendo irritada, antes de parar para respirar e se acalmar. "Então, obviamente, vim aqui porque há problemas com isso."

"Tudo bem", disse Andy, tentando não se incomodar com o comportamento brusco da mulher. Ela entendeu que abrir-se sobre a vida sexual conjugal era difícil para algumas pessoas. "Tudo bem se eu lhe fizer algumas perguntas gerais?"

"Eu ..." Pareceu por um momento que Miranda fosse argumentar ou recusar, mas ela respirou fundo e seus ombros se curvaram ligeiramente para a frente. "Sim."

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar com o básico. Como você descreveria sua vida sexual?"

Miranda ficou tensa em sua cadeira e sua mandíbula se apertou. Andy suspirou internamente. Claramente Miranda se sentia incrivelmente desconfortável aqui, o que Andy não gostava, já que ela queria que todos os seus pacientes ficassem relaxados ao seu redor. Ela também parecia estar lutando para se manter firme, como se estivesse no fim de sua corda, como se seu casamento estivesse falindo há algum tempo e esta fosse sua última tentativa desesperada. Andy observou Miranda fechar os olhos brevemente e parecia estar se obrigando a abrir.

"É ... sem inspiração. Meu marido está um pouco cansado de mim. Fui informada de que o estou decepcionando com a maneira como ajo na cama", disse Miranda em uma voz monótona, e tudo de uma vez, como se ela precisava de todas as suas forças para dizer apenas aquelas frases curtas.

Andy franziu a testa com isso.

"Como você age na cama?"

"Eu-" Miranda engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar. "Eu não pareço ser capaz de ..." Ela acenou com a mão vagamente.

Andy sentiu a compaixão preencher seu peito ao ver o olhar abatido no rosto da mulher. Ela tinha ouvido essa história muitas vezes de outras pacientes do sexo feminino.

"Você não tem orgasmos?"

Os olhos de Miranda se ergueram bruscamente.

"Obviamente não," Miranda retrucou, então respirou fundo, cerrou os punhos e os soltou novamente. "Eu tentei fingir, para o benefício dele, mas parece que ele não é tão pouco inteligente quanto eu pensava." Nesta última parte, ela encolheu os ombros ligeiramente e deu um pequeno sorriso. Andy sorriu de volta, feliz que a mulher tivesse senso de humor, mesmo quando ela estava claramente passando por uma situação ruim.

"E como você descreveria seu marido na cama?"

Com isso, Miranda franziu a testa.

"Bem, ele sempre faz a mesma coisa, realmente."

"Ok, me diga o que ele faz. Vocês tentam posições diferentes?"

A mandíbula de Miranda ficou tensa, mas Andy pôde ver que sua postura estava um pouco menos rígida do que antes. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, é - é sempre ele por cima."

Andy tentou não se encolher.

"Existe sexo oral envolvido?"

Miranda visivelmente engoliu em seco, seus ombros ficando tensos novamente e seus olhos baixando para o chão. "Não. Eu ... eu não gosto de fazer isso. Nunca gostei. Eu tentei, mas nunca pareço ser capaz de fazer isso direito. E ele nunca quer fazer isso comigo. Ele diz que não gosta do ... sabor. "

"Oh. Ok." Andy piscou, tentando não se perguntar o que diabos havia de errado com esse cara. "E quanto às preliminares?"

"Normalmente não há muito disso. Ele ... gosta de ir direto ao ponto."

Andy tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que a descrença transparecesse em seu rosto.

"Então você não faz preliminares antes da penetração?"

Miranda olhou para o tapete, claramente captando o tom confuso na voz de Andy.

"Não," ela rangeu os dentes cerrados. "Como eu disse, nós simplesmente não fazemos isso."

Andy deixou escapar um suspiro longo e silencioso. Miranda estava tão tensa que parecia prestes a fugir. Hora de seguir em frente se ela quisesse continuar esta sessão.

"Tudo bem. Que tal te tocar? Ele beija seu pescoço, toca seus seios ou estimula seu clitóris?"

Miranda exalou com força e olhou para os olhos castanhos. Andy percebeu a vulnerabilidade no olhar de Miranda antes que as orbes azuis esfriassem e baixassem mais uma vez.

"Não. Ele diz que meus seios também ..." Miranda pigarreou e mexeu na pulseira. "eles são pequenos demais para serem divertidos."

Andy leu suas anotações e teve vontade de chorar de desespero. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando realmente esconder sua exasperação, já que tinha certeza de que precisaria de paciência e tato ao lidar com essa nova cliente improvisada. Ela colocou o caderno de lado e se inclinou para a frente na cadeira para poder olhar Miranda de perto. Quando ela finalmente chamou a atenção da mulher, ela falou.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi, Miranda. Seu marido não te toca em nenhuma zona erógena, não usa as mãos ou a boca para te dar prazer diretamente no clitóris, não participa de nenhuma preliminar e, no entanto, espera você ser capaz de atingir o orgasmo simplesmente com ele penetrando em você? "

Miranda piscou para ela.

"Bem, eu - sim. É por isso que estou aqui, então você pode me ajudar a consertar. Eu - eu quero ser capaz de agradá-lo."

Andy cerrou os dentes antes de respirar para se acalmar.

"Miranda, em primeiro lugar, sexo não é apenas agradar a seu marido. Sexo deve ser uma troca de mão dupla e você tem o direito de apreciá-lo tanto quanto ele. Ele deveria estar tentando agradá-la também. Em segundo lugar, você não precisa de conserto. Duvido que muitas mulheres sejam capazes de chegar ao clímax com essa falta de preparação, excitação ou estímulos. É completamente normal que você não possa terminar, ele não está cuidando de suas necessidades. "

Miranda se recostou, parecendo surpresa com essa informação. Andy suspirou.

"Você pensou que era sua culpa?" Ela perguntou, com vontade de chorar. Como essa mulher poderia pensar que poderia ser sua culpa? Como na terra que alguém tem a sorte de casar com alguém tão bonita como esta mulher - porque, Andy teve que admitir, Miranda era excepcionalmente bonita - e nem mesmo colocar um esforço para agradá-la? E ainda por cima, fazê-la se sentir mal com isso?

"Bem, eu-" Miranda se atrapalhou com sua pulseira. "Meu ex-marido também não estava satisfeito comigo. O denominador comum em ambos os casos sou eu." De repente, seus ombros caíram e Andy pôde ver claramente que Miranda parecia quebrada e derrotada. Então, em uma voz baixa, ela disse: "Eu posso entender isso."

Andy sentiu seu coração apertar dolorosamente. O que esses dois animais fizeram com essa mulher? Andy frequentemente evitava tocar em seus pacientes ou invadir seu espaço pessoal. Afinal, ela era uma profissional. Mas, neste caso, ela decidiu esquecer o profissionalismo. Ela se levantou e caminhou alguns passos até que se sentou no sofá ao lado de Miranda, a uma distância segura de tocá-la, mas perto o suficiente para finalmente dar uma olhada na mulher mais de perto.

"Não, Miranda. Sinto ser tão ousada, entendo que sou basicamente uma estranha para você, mas temo que você se casou com um idiota sexual. Ele cuida das próprias necessidades em vez das suas, e isso é a coisa mais egoísta que um parceiro pode fazer. Miranda, você não é o problema aqui, acredite em mim. "

Miranda piscou lentamente para ela, então soltou um suspiro que parecia de alívio. Seus ombros finalmente relaxaram e ela se recostou um pouco no sofá.

"Então, o que você sugere que eu faça? Já tentei dizer a ele o que fazer antes - tentei torná-lo melhor, mas ele acha que sou muito ... controladora, e ele gosta de fazer as coisas da maneira dele." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça desamparadamente. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

Andy ficou quieta por um momento, antes de finalmente tomar sua decisão.

"Vou recomendar algo. Você não precisa usar se não quiser, mas pode ajudar na sua situação."

Miranda parecia incerta, mas então assentiu, o olhar duvidoso permanecendo em seus olhos azuis.

Andy se levantou e foi até sua mesa, tirando de sua gaveta um pacote plástico contendo um pequeno dispositivo e retornando a seu assento ao lado de Miranda. Ela deu o pacote para Miranda, que olhou para ele por vários momentos, claramente tentando descobrir o que era o pequeno dispositivo azul. Quando ela olhou para Andy com uma expressão perplexa e uma sobrancelha levantada questionadora, Andy explicou.

"É um vibrador de dedo. Você o coloca em seu dedo e depois esfrega em seu clitóris." Andy tentou ignorar o rubor rosado que floresceu nas bochechas de Miranda. "Eu sugiro que você use enquanto estiver com seu marido. Já que ele não parece querer mudar seus hábitos, você pode usar isso em você para não incomodá-lo, mas pelo menos você será capaz de sentir prazer com suas próprias mãos. "

Miranda se remexeu antes de inspecionar o pequeno brinquedo novamente, seu rubor ainda cobrindo suas bochechas e decote. Ela finalmente deu um suspiro resignado antes de assentir.

"Suponho que não tenho nada a perder. Eu - eu vou levar."

Andy sorriu. "Ótimo. Que tal marcarmos um encontro para a próxima semana? Sexta-feira é bom para você?"

Miranda acenou com a cabeça, guardando sua compra em segurança em sua bolsa Prada.

"Sim, acredito que estarei livre por volta das 18h."

Andy pegou seu telefone e verificou sua agenda. "Às 18h da próxima sexta-feira é perfeito. Minhas sessões geralmente duram uma hora e eu fecho às 19h, então funciona para mim."

"Bom." Miranda disse, levantando-se e vestindo seu casaco de pele.

Elas passaram pela área da recepção e foram até a porta da frente, que Andy manteve aberta para a mulher de cabelos prateados.

"Posso te pagar na próxima semana?"

"Claro", Andy disse, sorrindo para ela.

Miranda deu um breve aceno de cabeça e se virou para sair, mas assim que passou pela soleira ela se virou e olhou para Andy contemplativamente por um momento.

"Você não sabe quem eu sou, sabe? Quando eu entrei você não me reconheceu. Nem mesmo quando eu disse meu nome."

Andy piscou.

"Não, desculpe, eu não posso dizer que sei quem você é."

Miranda acenou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso a Andy, como se estivesse satisfeita por Andy não a ter reconhecido. Andy ficou fascinada pelo brilho que iluminou seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Até sexta, Andrea."

Então, antes que Andy pudesse responder, ela saiu correndo pelo corredor.

O que foi bom, porque Andy ficou sem palavras depois da maneira como aquela voz suave disse seu nome.

Andrea.

Andy piscou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Puta merda.


	2. Passado e Presente

Eram 18:30 e Andy estava quase pronta para ir para casa. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso e soprou a franja para longe dos olhos em aborrecimento. Seus clientes raramente se atrasavam e, se estivessem, geralmente faziam o esforço de enviar uma mensagem de texto informando-a. Ela supôs que Miranda não tinha seu número de telefone, então Andy não poderia realmente culpá-la por isso. Ela fez uma anotação mental para dar a Miranda seus detalhes de contato, caso ela precisasse.

Sem mais nada para fazer, Andy se levantou e foi para o canto da sala em direção a sua área de bebidas. Colocando água para ferver, ela começou a preparar uma xícara de chá. Não havia sentido em ir para um apartamento vazio, de qualquer maneira. Ela amava seu estúdio. Não era apenas relaxante para seus pacientes, mas também para ela. Sempre que ela se sentia estressada ou ansiosa, ela vinha aqui. As plantas, o chá, as grandes janelas que deixavam entrar raios de luz, o cheiro de incenso no ar - tudo parecia acalmá-la e confortá-la.

Andy era uma ótima terapeuta, mas ser tão devotada ao trabalho e ajudar os outros às vezes trazia um certo sentimento de solidão que a envolvia como um cobertor grosso, sufocando-a. Sempre que se sentia assim, ela tentava ao máximo superar isso, marcando um encontro com amigos, ou ligando para um ente querido, ou mesmo apenas dando um passeio no Central Park. Mas às vezes ela se permitia abraçar o sentimento e, em vez de deixar que isso a derrubasse, transformava sua solidão em algo calmante e reconfortante. Andy acreditava firmemente que todas as emoções deveriam ser abraçadas - mesmo as chamadas "ruins". O que é importante é como lidamos com nossas emoções. Afinal, sentir era uma grande parte do ser humano.

Com sua xícara de chá de ervas na mão, ela pegou um de seus livros favoritos da prateleira - The Price of Salt, de Patricia Highsmith - e foi até o sofá. Colocando a xícara de chá na mesinha de centro ao lado do incenso aceso, ela relaxou nas almofadas grossas e se enrolou no cobertor de lã marrom, ficando confortável para fazer algumas leituras de lazer. Assim que ela abriu o livro, a campainha tocou. Andy suspirou e olhou para o relógio. 18h40. Melhor tarde do que nunca, suponho.

Caminhando rapidamente para a porta, ela abriu para revelar Miranda do outro lado, vestida com um terninho cinza escuro e blusa azul celeste, postura tão tensa como sempre e olhos afiados como laser. Sem uma palavra de saudação, ela passou por Andy e invadiu a área de espera, abrindo caminho para a sala principal. Andy revirou os olhos e a seguiu antes de colocar um sorriso agradável e fazer o possível para entrar no modo de trabalho.

Quando ela entrou na sala, Miranda estava de pé ao lado do sofá, olhando para o livro aberto e a xícara de chá quente sobre a mesa, e o cobertor ainda esparramado no sofá. Olhando de lado para Andy quando ela entrou, Miranda levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

"Eu não sabia se você viria ou não", disse Andy. Ela viu um leve rubor pintar nas bochechas de Miranda, e Andy quis se beijar por sua má escolha de palavras. "Achei melhor relaxar."

"Eu estava ocupada no trabalho", disse Miranda categoricamente, quase como se por reflexo. Interessante.

Andy encolheu os ombros, dando um sorriso compreensivo antes de dobrar rapidamente o cobertor e colocá-lo sobre o apoio de braço, em seguida, mover o livro para a mesa do outro lado da sala e pegar sua xícara de chá.

"Você gostaria de um?" Ela perguntou, levantando a xícara ligeiramente como indicação.

Miranda estreitou os olhos para a xícara.

"É um chá verde de ervas", explicou Andy. "Ótimo para o sistema digestivo. Acabei de preparar uma panela."

"Tudo bem", disse Miranda com um aceno de seus dedos.

Preparando rapidamente outra xícara, Andy voltou para a área principal da sala, oferecendo a xícara a Miranda, que já havia se sentado no sofá. "Aqui está."

Miranda olhou para ela, depois para a xícara, e acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento antes de pegá-la. Andy tentou não reagir visivelmente quando o dedo indicador de Miranda roçou fugazmente em seu dedo mindinho, e ela imediatamente afastou qualquer pensamento de como a pele da mulher mais velha era macia. Afastando-se rapidamente, Andy foi direto para a poltrona, acomodando-se e tomando um gole calmante de seu chá, tentando acalmar seus pensamentos.

"Então - "

"Não funcionou."

A boca de Andy se fechou. Miranda estava olhando para a xícara em suas mãos, como se fosse culpa do chá, mas então ela ergueu os olhos para Andy como se exigisse uma explicação. Andy acenou com a cabeça e se acomodou, certificando-se de que seu caderno e caneta estavam ao seu lado.

"Certo. Isso é perfeitamente normal. Foi apenas uma primeira tentativa -"

"Como posso esperar que me sinta confortável com aquela coisa de plástico fazendo aquele barulho horrível de zumbido? Como alguém pode se sentir nada além de mortificado quando se estende a mão enquanto seu marido está - está -" Miranda fechou a boca, a mandíbula tensa e desviou o olhar com uma carranca profunda no rosto.

Andy engoliu em seco, notando que Miranda parecia mais agitada do que na semana anterior. Ela se concentrou em relaxar seu corpo o máximo possível, sabendo que conversar com Miranda seria muito parecido com se aproximar de uma amada assustada. Quanto menos ameaçador Andy parecia, menos Miranda gostaria de fugir.

"Eu entendo, Miranda, eu entendo," ela disse no tom mais calmo que ela pode reunir sem fazer soar como se ela estivesse falando lamentavelmente com uma criança. "É perfeitamente normal, brinquedos não são para todos. Não se preocupe, podemos conversar sobre isso e pensar em outra opção, ok?"

Miranda exalou bruscamente pelo nariz, mas acenou com a cabeça e finalmente se deixou encostar nas almofadas do sofá.

"Se você está bem com isso, eu gostaria de fazer mais algumas perguntas sobre sua história sexual, para que eu possa realmente entender como te ajudar. Tudo bem?"

Outro aceno de cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Você se masturba?"

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e o rubor rosa fez outra aparição. Andy sentiu uma leve contração perto da sobrancelha direita de Miranda e percebeu que a mulher mais velha estava muito desconfortável e tentando não demonstrar.

"Ei, está tudo bem", disse Andy com um sorriso caloroso. "Isso é totalmente confidencial e, acredite, falo sobre essas coisas o dia todo. É perfeitamente natural. Se quiser, posso responder às minhas próprias perguntas também para que você não seja a única a compartilhar? Eu faço isso com bastante frequência e geralmente ajuda meus clientes a se sentirem mais confortáveis. Você gostaria disso? "

Miranda deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, mas Andy percebeu o leve movimento do canto dos lábios dela, e Andy teve que tomar um gole de chá antes que sua mente pudesse surtar com o fato de que ela quase tinha recebido um sorriso de Miranda Priestly. A pesquisa mínima que ela fez sobre a mulher só mostrou como a imprensa a transformou nesse monstro do mal, e Andy não acreditou em uma palavra sobre isso, então ela decidiu que preferia aprender com a própria fonte.

"Ok. Vou começar. Eu me masturbo bastante. Cada pessoa é diferente e nem todo mundo tem o mesmo desejo sexual, mas eu costumo fazer isso quase todos os dias." Andy tentou não rir da expressão de perplexidade no rosto da outra mulher. Claramente, masturbar-se diariamente era uma noção chocante para ela. Ou talvez falando tão livremente sobre isso. "E você?"

Pigarreando, Miranda ergueu o queixo, quase como se estivesse forçando sua linguagem corporal a mostrar uma confiança que não sentia internamente. "Não faço isso com frequência, não. Normalmente fico muito ocupada trabalhando, e às vezes acaba sendo ... inútil."

Andy fez uma rápida anotação disso.

"Justo. Quando foi a última vez que você teve um orgasmo, auto-induzido ou não?"

Miranda fechou os olhos, como se rezasse por forças. Quando ela abriu os olhos, olhou incisivamente para Andy e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Oh! Certo, desculpe. Meu último orgasmo foi ontem à noite, na verdade," Andy disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto observava as sobrancelhas de Miranda se erguerem em algo semelhante à surpresa. "Auto-induzida", acrescentou ela para uma boa medida, o que a recompensou com um bufo em resposta. "E você?"

Um pequeno silêncio se passou enquanto Miranda engoliu em seco e olhou para a xícara de chá embalada por suas mãos em seu colo. "Cerca de 6 meses. Mais ou menos."

Andy ficou feliz por Miranda não estar olhando para ela, porque ela foi incapaz de esconder sua reação enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram em uma mistura de choque e horror. 6 meses ? Não admira que ela estivesse sempre tão tensa. E agora Andy entendia por que ela estava desesperada o suficiente para procurar um terapeuta quando era claramente semelhante à tortura para a outra mulher falar sobre essas coisas. Se recompondo rapidamente, Andy se sacudiu mentalmente.

"E foi auto-induzido?"

Miranda ergueu os olhos para ela e lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente: "O que você acha, idiota?" Andy sorriu com indulgência e inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento antes de tomar nota desta nova informação.

"Tudo bem. Quantos parceiros sexuais você teve? Eu tive onze. Quatro homens, sete mulheres."

Desta vez, a surpresa no rosto da mulher mais velha foi descaradamente clara antes que ela conseguisse voltar para sua máscara ilegível, e Andy quase riu.

"Sete", disse Miranda, "todos homens."

Isso definitivamente surpreendeu Andy, mas ela escondeu bem. Miranda parecia ter quase quarenta anos, talvez uns cinquenta anos. Normalmente, as pessoas dessa idade tinham mais parceiros em sua história sexual, mas nunca houve um número correto. Andy percebeu que o que realmente a surpreendeu foi que uma mulher tão atraente e bem-sucedida como Miranda só tivera sete parceiros.

"E algum deles era capaz de te dar prazer sexualmente?"

Miranda franziu a testa e parecia estar pensando muito em sua resposta.

"Três deles estavam bem, eu suponho. Nada de espetacular, mas não foi ruim. Meus dois maridos raramente fizeram ser ... agradável para mim. E os outros dois foram erros, então eu prefiro não falar sobre eles. "

Andy piscou, processando a informação antes de anotá-la. "Tudo bem. É perfeitamente normal estabelecer limites, mas quanto mais eu sei, melhor posso ajudá-la. Vamos seguir em frente, você já ..."

"Não tão rápido. Você não respondeu à pergunta."

Andy ergueu os olhos de suas anotações e viu Miranda olhando para ela com expectativa. Oh. "Bem, sim, a maioria deles foi capaz de me agradar. Eu diria dez entre onze."

"E o último?" Miranda perguntou, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente, curiosidade clara em seu rosto. Andy tentou não pensar em como ela parecia adorável assim. Quase como um cachorrinho. Um cachorrinho moderno e intimidante. "Eu teria pensado que alguém em sua área teria a vida sexual mais saudável possível."

Andy limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar envergonhado. "O último eu bêbada demais para lembrar. Noite ruim. Prefiro não falar sobre isso."

Miranda acenou para ela com uma expressão aberta, quase como se estivesse entendendo.

Pigarreando novamente, Andy tomou outro gole de chá, deixando-o descer por sua garganta, fazendo-a se sentir centrada novamente. "Ok, próxima pergunta. Você já teve alguma fantasia?"

Miranda corou, mais profundamente do que em qualquer outro momento, e ela desviou o olhar, tomando um gole de seu chá quase como se estivesse tentando se distrair da pergunta. Claramente a mulher estava além de desconfortável, então Andy decidiu lhe dar uma folga.

"Pessoalmente, tenho um repertório muito grande. Tive fantasias sobre fazer sexo na praia, em um escritório, com um estranho mascarado, em um telhado sob as estrelas. Tive fantasias sobre sexo em público, alguns s&m leves, e muitas mulheres. Cate Blanchett é uma das minhas favoritas em particular. Oh! E alguns trios aqui e ali. E você? "

Miranda estava olhando para ela com olhos chocados e boca escancarada, e a expressão que Andy desejou que ela pudesse gravar em sua mente, porque ela nunca tinha visto uma expressão menos digna e composta na mulher antes. Então Miranda piscou e pareceu tremer.

"Bem, como eu disse, não me masturbo muito, mas acho que tive algumas fantasias. Na maioria das vezes, não me concentro muito na outra pessoa, mas me lembro de ter algumas imagens de ter sexo com - hum - mulheres, eu suponho. "

Manter o rosto sério exigia um esforço hercúleo, então Andy se distraiu tomando nota disso. Para sua surpresa, Miranda continuou falando.

"Mas nunca me senti atraída por uma mulher na vida real. E, como disse, raramente tenho fantasias, muito menos nos últimos anos."

Isso chamou a atenção de Andy.

"Por que você acha que isso aconteceu? Por que esses últimos anos foram diferentes?"

Miranda revirou os olhos como se estivesse lidando com o idiota mais incompetente que ela já conheceu. "Meu corpo mudou muito. Não estou mais como era quando era mais jovem." Ela deu de ombros e começou a brincar com seu colar. "E meu marido fez questão de que eu soubesse disso. É difícil ter sexo em mente quando você se sente tão ... velha e sem atrativos."

" O quê? ", Andy deixou escapar antes que ela pudesse se conter, nem mesmo conseguindo esconder sua descrença.

Os olhos de Miranda se estreitaram e seus lábios franziram. "Eu disse - "

"Não, eu sei o que você disse. Peço desculpas, foi uma reação muito pouco profissional. E me desculpe se estou falando muito fora da linha aqui, mas, Miranda, não sei o que seu marido disse a você, mas fazer você acreditar que parece velha e sem atrativos, isso é uma besteira total." Andy viu as sobrancelhas de Miranda se arquearem e ela se afastou, quase como se as palavras de Andy a tivessem chocado fisicamente.

"Oh."

Elas se encararam por um momento, Andy tentando se recompor e voltar aos seus limites profissionais, Miranda tentando processar as palavras da jovem e tentando esconder o rubor que estava rapidamente subindo de seu peito para as bochechas. Maldita tez pálida.

Andy limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça, olhando para trás em suas anotações. "De qualquer forma, é completamente normal ter uma diminuição no desejo sexual em certos estágios da vida. Não podemos esperar ter sempre os mesmos desejos e quantidade de desejo sexual, podemos? É completamente natural". Ela sorriu, esperando ser tão reconfortante e não como se estivesse rindo da mulher mais velha.

Pela maneira como os olhos de Miranda se suavizaram e seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, Andy imaginou que sua mensagem havia sido recebida.

"Ok, última pergunta, eu prometo. E então podemos conversar um pouco mais sobre você e seu marido, se estiver pronta para isso. Você já fez experiências sexuais?" Na carranca confusa de Miranda, Andy esclareceu. "Você já experimentou coisas novas com seus parceiros? Trouxe brinquedos, tentou dramatização, fez sexo fora do quarto, experimentou fetiches, tentou qualquer coisa diferente da posição do missionário?"

Miranda piscou, e foi uma resposta suficiente para Andy. Ela sorriu de forma tranquilizadora e fez uma rápida anotação antes de se sentar e apontar para a xícara vazia de Miranda.

"Você gostaria de outro?"

Miranda balançou a cabeça e entregou a xícara a Andy. Andy tentou aplacar a decepção que sentiu quando seus dedos não se tocaram. Ela correu para a área da cozinha, colocando seus copos vazios na lateral para serem lavados mais tarde. Enquanto ela voltava para seu assento, ela se repreendeu mentalmente por desejar ter contato físico com um cliente. Especialmente uma mulher casada que estava claramente passando por uma grande turbulência em seu casamento. Andy realmente precisava se recompor.

"Certo," Andy disse, sentando-se e recostando-se nas almofadas, dando boas-vindas ao conforto e ao calor. "E você e seu marido? Você já falou sobre sua vida sexual?"

Miranda balançou a cabeça.

"Ele já conversou com você sobre suas fantasias, seus desejos, seu tesão? Ou ele já perguntou a você sobre os seus?"

Mais uma vez, Miranda balançou a cabeça e Andy observou enquanto ela começava a brincar com a pulseira da mesma forma que havia feito na semana anterior.

"Peço desculpas antecipadamente se a pergunta a ofende, mas acredite em mim, é uma pergunta comum que faço a todos os meus pacientes com parceiros. Ele já foi infiel?"

Miranda imediatamente ficou rígida como uma tábua, seus olhos baixaram para a mesa de café à sua frente, e sua mandíbula pareceu apertar com tanta força que Andy ficou surpreso por ela não ouvir seus dentes quebrarem. Ela esperou em silêncio, sentindo como se Miranda tivesse que se expressar sem interrupção em seu próprio ritmo. Todo esse estresse em um corpo mostrava claramente que Miranda não expressava suas emoções com muita frequência, e isso era muito importante para o impulso sexual. Tudo estava conectado: se a mente e a alma estão em paz, o corpo está em paz. Se o corpo se sente assim, ele pode responder melhor ao prazer. Andy fechou o bloco de notas e colocou as mãos no colo, sentindo que isso era algo que Miranda não gostaria que Andy escrevesse. Andy respirou fundo calmamente enquanto esperava.

"Sim." Miranda resmungou, e Andy sinceramente não ficou surpresa. Um homem que não faz nenhum esforço para agradar a sua esposa e também a faz sentir que há algo errado com seu corpo não pode ser um cavalheiro muito fiel.

Quando Andy percebeu que Miranda não ofereceria mais informações, ela decidiu falar.

"Você gostaria de falar sobre isso?"

Outro período de silêncio encheu a sala enquanto Andy observava Miranda observar a mesa de centro.

"Ele não sabe que eu sei. Eu o peguei algumas vezes voltando para casa muito tarde da noite, cheirando a álcool e perfume de mulher. Eu vi algumas de suas camisas com manchas de batom no decote. Uma vez eu até encontrei um par de calcinhas no quarto de hóspedes, e certamente não eram minhas. " Miranda deixou escapar um suspiro e depois ficou em silêncio, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

Depois de mais alguns momentos, Andy continuou questionando mais. "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Cerca de nove meses agora."

Andy ficou surpresa. Era incomum alguém ficar nove meses ciente da infidelidade do parceiro sem fazer nada a respeito, ou mesmo reconhecê-lo com o parceiro.

"Posso perguntar por que você não o confrontou sobre isso?"

Finalmente, Miranda ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Andy, e nas profundezas do azul havia uma profunda melancolia que ameaçava partir o coração de Andy em dois.

\- Minhas garotas. Não posso colocá-las em outro divórcio. De novo não. Já passaram por tanta coisa ... - a voz de Miranda falhou e ela desviou o olhar novamente.

Andy engoliu em seco, tentando se manter profissional, embora seu instinto lhe dissesse para ir até a mulher e tomá-la nos braços, confortá-la e dizer que ele não merece você . Em vez disso, ela apertou as mãos e respirou fundo.

"Ele é o pai delas?"

"Não. O pai delas é Greg, meu primeiro marido. Stephen é o padrasto delas há quase três anos."

"E elas estão felizes?"

A cabeça de Miranda se ergueu e seus olhos ficaram escuros de um jeito que fez o estômago de Andy cair. Claramente ela disse algo errado.

"Como você ousa questionar a felicidade das minhas filhas?" A voz de Miranda era baixa e fria como gelo, e o efeito brutal que teve em Andy fez a jovem quase tremer. "Você acha que eu não tentaria o meu melhor para fazê-las felizes? Você acha que sou tão cruel a ponto de negligenciar minhas próprias filhas?" Miranda cuspiu, suas palavras fervendo com tanto desprezo que Andy sentiu sua garganta fechar-se como sempre acontecia antes de chorar.

"O quê? Miranda -"

"Como você ousa me julgar quando nem mesmo me conhece? Quem você pensa que é?" Miranda se levantou bruscamente, pegando sua bolsa e contornando a mesa de centro em direção à porta. "É evidente que tenho perdido meu tempo aqui -"

"Miranda, espere!" Andy disse, pulando de sua cadeira e agarrando o pulso da mulher mais velha, mantendo-a no lugar.

Miranda se virou e olhou para a mão que segurava seu pulso como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido antes. Ela olhou nos olhos de Andy, sua raiva e choque evidentes em seus olhos penetrantes.

"Miranda, seja o que for que você interpretou dessa pergunta, lamento profundamente o mal-entendido. Eu não estava de forma alguma questionando sua maternidade, não acho que você seja sem coração. Longe disso. Você está aqui, gastando seu tempo fazendo algo, isso está claramente fora da sua zona de conforto, apenas para fazer seu casamento dar certo. Tenho certeza de que você ama suas filhas mais do que tudo. Nunca foi minha intenção questionar isso, sinto muito. "

Miranda olhou do rosto de Andy para a mão que ainda segurava suavemente seu pulso, depois voltou para o rosto novamente. A terrível escuridão havia deixado os olhos azuis, mas ela ainda parecia cética.

"Por favor, fique. Vamos conversar sobre isso, ok? Eu prometo, estou aqui para ajudá-la, não para julgá-la de forma alguma."

Isso parecia ser a coisa certa a se dizer, porque os ombros de Miranda perderam um pouco da rigidez, e ela respirou fundo antes de assentir levemente e voltar para o sofá. As pontas dos dedos de Andy formigaram mesmo depois que ela soltou o pulso de Miranda.

"Ok, deixe-me tentar de novo. Stephen as deixa felizes?"

Miranda piscou surpresa, como se nunca tivesse pensado na pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim. Ou pelo menos eu gostaria de pensar que sim. Quando eu disse a elas que estava me casando com ele, elas não reagiram de verdade. Elas apenas aceitaram e não comentaram sobre isso. Nos últimos anos elas têm sido as vezes ... rebeldes. Especialmente em relação aos meus assistentes, elas têm um talento especial para pregar peças. " Com isso, os lábios de Miranda se contraíram como se escondendo um sorriso orgulhoso, e Andy teve que reprimir um sorriso só de vê-lo. Mas então Miranda franziu a testa e seu rosto ficou sério novamente. "Suponho que, agora que penso nisso, elas podem não amá-lo tanto quanto uma criança deveria amar seu padrasto. Elas dificilmente passam tempo juntos apenas os três, e muitas vezes elas nem falam muito com ele. Mas acho que pode ser devido à idade delas. Afinal, elas acabaram de fazer treze anos. A puberdade dificilmente convive com os pais."

Andy olhou para ela por vários momentos, tentando descobrir para onde ir a partir daqui e como evitar bagunçar como ela havia feito há pouco. Ela não queria afastar Miranda ou fazer com que ela se sentisse responsável por qualquer sofrimento que suas filhas possam ter. Obviamente Miranda viu que Andy tinha algo a dizer, porque revirou os olhos e disse: "O quê?"

Andy reuniu coragem e foi direto ao ponto.

"Você acha que talvez elas fossem mais felizes sem um padrasto?" Quando os olhos de Miranda se estreitaram, Andy saltou para esclarecer. "Apenas, hipoteticamente, para falar sobre isso com mais profundidade. Imagine se Stephen nunca tivesse entrado em cena. Como você acha que elas seriam agora?"

Miranda inclinou a cabeça novamente daquele jeito de cachorrinho e colocou a língua na bochecha antes de vocalizar seus pensamentos. "Bem, Greg e eu nos divorciamos quando elas tinham cinco anos. Elas levaram muito mal no início, é claro, mas logo se adaptaram e ficamos felizes, nós três. Eu comprei Patricia, nosso São Bernardo, e éramos feliz. Embora eu trabalhasse muito, éramos uma família. " Miranda sorriu, e seus olhos se perderam em reminiscências por um momento antes de continuar. "Quando elas tinham dez anos, conheci Stephen e senti que ter uma figura paterna tornaria nossa família mais completa. Então me casei com ele. E a partir daquele momento as meninas começaram a ficar mais distantes. Cassidy começou a atuar na escola, e Caroline passava a maior parte de seus dias lendo e ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Comecei a trabalhar mais e ... "Ela paralisou,

Andy deu a ela alguns minutos para processar essa compreensão. Parecia que Miranda tinha que falar sobre isso para realmente descobrir que talvez Stephen não fosse a melhor opção nem para ela nem para suas filhas. Andy não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas pela maneira como ele tratou Miranda, ela sabia o suficiente. E pelo que Miranda acabou de dizer a Andy, parecia que as filhas de Miranda também estariam melhores sem ele.

"Miranda," ela disse suavemente, e a mulher mais velha olhou para ela, parecendo perdida e sozinha. Andy odiou a visão. "Posso falar livremente?" Miranda acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente e Andy se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis atentos, esperando que os dela fossem tão sinceros quanto poderiam ser. "Pelo que você acabou de me dizer, parece-me que você era uma família completa só vocês três e Patricia." Miranda piscou lentamente, como se esta fosse a primeira vez que ela tivesse sequer considerado a ideia. "Nem toda família tem que ser da maneira que a sociedade disse que deveriam ser. Às vezes, as famílias mais amorosas são aquelas que não seguem as normas. Do ponto de vista psicológico, parece-me que suas filhas eram muito mais felizes antes que Stephen entrou em cena . "

Miranda piscou novamente e então desviou o olhar, perdida em pensamentos mais uma vez. Andy esperou pacientemente, mas ela tinha a sensação de que a sessão havia acabado. Olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede à sua frente, ela percebeu que eles já estavam aqui há mais de uma hora, e eram quase 20h. Ela olhou de volta para Miranda. A mulher mais velha ainda estava perdida em pensamentos, sua testa franzida mais uma vez de forma que uma ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas, e quando ela inconscientemente começou a passar o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior, Andy sabia que ela tinha que fazer algo ou não seria capaz de manter sua sanidade.

O mais silenciosa e perfeitamente possível, ela se levantou da cadeira e andou pela sala, soprando as velas nas prateleiras e na mesa, e então ela começou a juntar todas as suas coisas para levar para casa com ela - caderno, romance, telefone , casaco, bolsa. Depois de ter tudo, pendurou suas coisas no gancho perto da porta e mais uma vez se sentou na poltrona de frente para o sofá.

"Miranda?"

A mulher mais velha finalmente pareceu voltar a si e olhou para Andy, depois para o relógio de pulso.

"Oh. Certo. Eu preciso ir para casa, prometi às minhas filhas que teríamos uma noite de cinema esta noite."

Andy sorriu para isso. "Parece uma noite adorável."

Miranda balançou a cabeça e se levantou, pegando sua bolsa e alisando seu terninho. Andy tentou não pensar em como a roupa parecia boa na outra mulher, ou como os primeiros botões da camisa foram deixados abertos, deixando uma extensão de pele lisa em exibição.

"Stephen está fora no fim de semana em viagem de negócios. Embora Deus saiba que tipo de negócio ele está fazendo." Ela sorriu com humor para Andy, como se a infidelidade de Stephen tivesse se tornado uma espécie de piada interna, e mesmo que Andy soubesse que não era profissional, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Como não poderia, quando os olhos de Miranda cintilavam daquele jeito e sua boca se curvava de uma maneira tão linda? Isso fazia Andy se sentir especial, e ela odiava. Ela é uma cliente , não uma amiga, ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido. Seria bom Andy lembrar disso.

"Quanto custa?" Miranda perguntou, pegando a carteira em sua bolsa.

"Oh, hum," Andy gaguejou. Ela sempre se sentia estranha a essa altura, porque, para ser totalmente honesta, Andy não fazia isso por dinheiro. Principalmente com Miranda. Ela estava rapidamente se tornando a cliente mais intrigante de Andy, embora fosse provavelmente o caso mais complexo que Andy havia estudado nos últimos meses. "São cento e vinte dólares a hora." Sem pestanejar, Miranda deu a ela trezentos dólares, o que fez Andy ficar confusa. "Hum, Miranda? Isso é demais."

"Bobagem. Eu vim aqui na semana passada sem hora marcada e não paguei pela sessão, nem pelo, hum, brinquedo . E estou bem ciente de que você passou mais de uma hora do seu tempo comigo hoje."

Andy piscou, mas Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha como se a desafiasse. Algo disse a ela que tudo o que Miranda queria, Miranda conseguia.

"Tudo bem, se você tem certeza. Obrigada." Miranda dispensou seus agradecimentos, e Andy colocou o dinheiro em sua bolsa com um sorriso.

"Mesma hora na próxima semana?" Andy perguntou enquanto faziam o seu caminho para fora da sala e atravessavam a área de espera em direção à porta da frente.

"Terei que verificar com minha assistente, ela é quem realmente conhece minha programação em detalhes."

"Sem problemas", disse Andy, enfiando a mão no bolso e entregando o cartão a Miranda. "Aqui estão os meus dados, você pode ligar ou enviar uma mensagem de texto a qualquer hora."

Miranda o pegou, e a maneira como olhou para Andy a fez se sentir quente por dentro.

"Obrigada, Andrea."

O coração de Andy parou por um milissegundo e, para esconder seu rubor, ela avançou para abrir a porta para sua cliente .

"De nada. Até a próxima, Miranda", Andy disse com um sorriso caloroso.

"Adeus", disse Miranda, deu a Andy seu próprio sorriso raro e pequeno, e depois saiu, deixando um leve cheiro de perfume delicioso para trás.

Andy fechou a porta e encostou a cabeça nela, respirando fundo.

_Em que diabos estou me metendo?_


	3. Whisky e Dama Dragão

Andy voltou à consciência, sem ter certeza do que exatamente a fizera acordar assustada. Piscando e balançando a cabeça, ela finalmente ouviu o motivo para acordar: seu telefone estava tocando. Olhando para o despertador, ela gemeu quando viu que eram 2 da manhã. Sentando-se, ela pegou o telefone da mesa de cabeceira e atendeu a ligação.

"Alô?" Ela murmurou, encobrindo um bocejo e esfregando os olhos, tentando acordar o suficiente para ter uma conversa humana relativamente normal.

"Andrea."

Andy acordou imediatamente.

"Miranda? Está tudo bem?"

Houve um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha, antes que a voz baixa de Miranda finalmente dissesse: "Não".

Andy mordeu o lábio. Era domingo à noite - ou segunda-feira de manhã, por assim dizer - e ela não esperava receber notícias de Miranda tão logo após sua consulta.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou baixinho, tentando o seu melhor para soar reconfortante.

"Meu marido. Ele voltou de sua viagem de negócios algumas horas atrás. Ele estava bêbado. De novo. Ele queria ..." Andy ouviu a mulher mais velha respirar estremecendo. "Ele queria dormir comigo, mas quando chegou perto pude sentir o cheiro de outra mulher nele." Andy apertou a mandíbula. Sério, por que os homens eram assim? "Eu recusei, e ele ficou furioso. Eu nunca o vi assim antes."

Andy fechou a mão em um punho ao redor do edredom, tentando respirar calmamente, apesar da sensação de afundamento que pesava em seu peito.

"Miranda? Ele fez alguma coisa?"

"Não." Miranda disse, mas o leve tremor em sua voz indicava que ela estava mais abalada do que ela estava disposta a dizer. "Não, ele não me machucou, nada disso. Ele nunca faria isso. Ele apenas disse algumas coisas e eu-" Houve outro suspiro. "Você se importaria se agendássemos uma sessão hoje?"

"Claro, Miranda. Minha última consulta termina às 7, então estou disponível depois disso, ou tenho duas horas livres da uma às três, quando for conveniente para você."

"Acho que estou livre à uma, mandarei uma mensagem pela manhã quando tiver certeza."

"Absolutamente, sem problema. Você quer conversar mais agora, ou prefere falar pessoalmente pela manhã?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio e Andy sentiu que isso era uma resposta suficiente.

"Onde ele está agora?" Ela perguntou.

"No quarto de hóspedes, é claro."

Isso surpreendeu Andy. Claro?

"Ele costuma ficar no quarto de hóspedes?"

"Sim, ele se mudou para lá há cerca de um ano." Interessante, mas talvez não totalmente surpreendente.

"Você se importa se eu perguntar por quê?"

"Acho difícil dormir com outras pessoas. Eu tolerava porque não queria que as meninas pensassem que havia algo errado, mas acabou ficando muito cansativo, e Stephen disse que queria seu próprio espaço em casa, então ele dorme lá . "

Andy resistiu à vontade de suspirar de exasperação. Parecia óbvio para Andy que havia problemas muito maiores no casamento deles do que apenas na vida sexual, se não conseguiam dormir juntos no mesmo quarto.

"Você faz ioga ou meditação?"

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha. Andy teve a sensação de que Miranda não esperava a pergunta.

"Eu costumava fazer ioga, sim. Mas parei de fazer para fazer pilates."

"Por que você decidiu fazer essa mudança?"

"Eu adorava ioga, mas com o envelhecimento do meu corpo precisava de um exercício mais rigoroso para manter minha forma."

"Entendo," disse Andy, tentando afastar a voz irritante em sua cabeça que dizia que Miranda tinha uma figura incrível de qualquer maneira. "Você já pensou em combinar os dois? Eu faço ioga regularmente e isso ajuda profundamente com meu bem-estar e minha paz de espírito."

"Eu gostaria, mas não tenho tempo. Sou uma mulher muito ocupada."

"Compreendo." Houve um breve silêncio, pois Andy não sabia para onde levar a conversa dali. Era difícil ler a outra mulher sem realmente ser capaz de vê-la. "Você costuma ficar acordada até tarde?"

Miranda deu o que soou quase como uma risada e Andy teve que cerrar o punho novamente para não derreter na hora.

"Infelizmente, sim. Meu trabalho é muito exigente e sofro de insônia desde antes de minhas filhas nascerem."

Andy estendeu a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira, pegou a caneta e o caderno e rapidamente escreveu tudo o que aprendera sobre Miranda durante a conversa.

"Eu sei como é isso. A insônia pode ser uma dor, hein?"

Miranda cantarolou. "De fato."

Andy sorriu e houve um silêncio confortável, como se estivessem compartilhando algo mútuo. Andy não tinha ideia do que mais dizer.

"Eu provavelmente deveria deixar você voltar a dormir. Eu imagino que você tenha um dia muito agitado amanhã", Miranda disse suavemente.

"Não tão ocupado quanto o seu, eu imagino. Espero que você descanse um pouco", disse Andy, passando os dedos pela estampa do edredom.

"Eu também espero." Miranda deixou escapar um suspiro quase imperceptível, mas Andy ouviu mesmo assim.

"Miranda?" Andy disse, sentindo um estranho impulso de confortar a outra mulher.

"Sim?"

"Tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos resolver isso e as coisas vão melhorar. Eu prometo."

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto Andy prendia a respiração.

"Obrigada, Andrea," Miranda murmurou tão baixinho que Andy mal conseguiu ouvir.

"Boa noite, Miranda."

"Boa noite."

Houve um clique na outra linha e Andy deixou cair o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Ela caiu de volta no chão e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, gemendo.

As próximas duas horas foram gastas rolando acordado na cama e pensamentos sobre Miranda atormentando sua mente.

.oOo.

A uma hora chegou muito mais rápido do que Andy esperava e, antes que ela percebesse, estava abrindo a porta para deixar Miranda entrar em seu estúdio. Hoje ela usava um vestido preto com um cinto largo no meio e uma coleção de colares que Andy tinha certeza de que Miranda usaria para brincar. Andy tentou ao máximo não deixar seus olhos vagarem para o peito de Miranda tão lindamente adornado, ou para suas panturrilhas bem torneadas que terminavam em tornozelos atraentes acima de saltos de cinco polegadas.

Andy engoliu em seco. "Miranda! Que bom ver você. Entre."

Miranda entrou na sala e Andy teve que sorrir triunfantemente. Esta foi a primeira vez que eles trocaram gentilezas em vez de Miranda simplesmente invadir. Claramente a sessão da última sexta-feira havia deixado a mulher mais confortável perto de Andy. Ou talvez ela simplesmente tivesse percebido que Andy realmente queria ajudá-la. Andy esperava que ambas fossem verdade.

Sentaram-se nos lugares habituais e Andy percebeu com satisfação que desta vez Miranda não hesitou em recostar-se no sofá de veludo, embora a sua postura estivesse rígida como sempre.

"Chá?"

Miranda balançou a cabeça, então Andy se sentou em sua cadeira em silêncio, deixando Miranda iniciar esta sessão. Talvez o fato de ter controle sobre a conversa a fizesse se sentir mais confortável.

"Ontem à noite", disse Miranda, limpando a garganta levemente e já mexendo nos colares. "Stephen voltou para casa tarde, e eu sabia que ele tinha estado com outra mulher. Ele estava bêbado, como sempre está ultimamente. Ele me agarrou e eu o empurrei, e quando ele continuou a insistir, eu o empurrei com tanta força que ele quase caiu. Foi quando ele começou a gritar que eu- "Miranda engoliu em seco, e Andy a observou atentamente, dando a Miranda toda a sua atenção. "Que eu sou uma vadia frígida. Ele disse que não é de se admirar que ninguém me ame, e que talvez eu devesse ir a um psiquiatra para lidar com meus problemas."

Andy respirou fundo antes de fechar os olhos e contar até dez. Era em momentos como esse que ela odiava seu trabalho. Havia tantas pessoas implacáveis e cruéis no mundo, e às vezes Andy se sentia completamente inútil, porque ela sabia que não importava o quanto trabalhasse ou quantas horas dedicasse a ajudar os outros, ela não poderia apagar o mal no mundo, muito menos da vida de seus clientes. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Miranda a observava pensativa, com uma expressão que Andy não conseguiu decifrar inteiramente.

"E o que você respondeu?" Andy observou quando Miranda ergueu o queixo em um gesto orgulhoso e o canto de sua boca se contraiu quando um brilho divertido apareceu em seus olhos azuis.

"Eu disse a ele que se ele fosse melhor na cama, talvez ele não me achasse tão frígida."

A boca de Andy caiu aberta, e ela não pôde deixar de soltar uma gargalhada antes de colocar a mão na boca, tentando abafar uma risada. Para seu prazer, a expressão de Miranda tornou-se ainda mais divertida e Andy quase perdeu o fôlego quando a mulher mais velha deu um sorriso torto antes de franzir os lábios. No entanto, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e Andy percebeu que ela estava tentando não rir. Ela tentou não derreter. Andy respirou fundo, tentando se recompor.

"Uau. Desculpe, mas essa foi provavelmente a melhor resposta que você poderia ter dado."

"Eu não sou uma donzela passiva", disse Miranda, sua voz baixando um pouco e soando um pouco perigosa.

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse", disse Andy, sorrindo, e Miranda parecia se encher de orgulho novamente. "Então, o que aconteceu depois disso?"

A diversão se foi quase tão rapidamente quanto havia surgido, e Miranda ficou séria mais uma vez. Os olhos azuis perderam o foco e Andy viu uma melancolia que a fez querer ir até esse tal de Stephen e dar-lhe algumas palavras sérias. Ou socos.

"Ele disse que talvez se eu fosse mais adorável e menos vadia viciada em trabalho, ele me acharia mais atraente", Miranda deu de ombros, mas Andy podia ver que as palavras de Stephen doíam. "Então ele saiu furioso e se trancou em seu quarto. Eu não o vi desde então."

Andy ficou quieta, sentindo como se Miranda ainda não tivesse terminado. Um momento depois, ela foi recompensada com um suspiro profundo que parecia vir das profundezas do ser de Miranda.

"Não acho que haja um retorno nisso. Acho ... Acho melhor falar com minhas meninas. Não tenho dúvidas de que, eventualmente, Stephen vai pedir o divórcio, e depois dos eventos de ontem à noite, eu tenho um sentimento de que isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. "

Miranda ficou em silêncio, e Andy não pôde mais testemunhar sua postura derrotada. Ela se levantou e foi até a mesa do outro lado da sala. Abrindo a gaveta direita, ela tirou dois copos e uma garrafa de uísque que seu pai lhe dera de aniversário antes de voltar para a sala de estar, onde decidiu se sentar no sofá em vez de seu lugar habitual. Depois de encher os dois copos com uma boa quantidade do líquido âmbar, ela entregou um a Miranda. Que recebeu com a sobrancelha levantada, Andy sorriu amplamente e ergueu o copo.

"Para novos começos então."

Miranda piscou, e seu rosto e ombros pareceram relaxar antes de tocar seu copo no de Andy e tomar um gole da bebida, cantarolando de alegria com a qualidade e suavidade dela. Andy tomou um gole de sua própria bebida, baixando os olhos e tentando não reagir visivelmente à resposta de Miranda ao uísque.

"Eu não me divorciei ainda ." Miranda disse com bom humor.

Andy riu. "Por que você está esperando que ele faça isso? Ele é o único que foi infiel."

Miranda inclinou a cabeça, considerando isso. "Não sei. Acho que ele tornaria o processo de divórcio mais fácil se sentisse que foi ele quem saiu."

Andy cantarolou em reconhecimento, então bufou, balançando a cabeça. "Homens e seus egos."

"Eu beberei por isso." Miranda murmurou, antes de tomar um gole generoso.

"E agora?" Andy perguntou, com medo da resposta. Se Miranda não tivesse mais marido, talvez não precisasse mais de uma terapeuta sexual. Andy decidiu que ela não gostava desse pensamento.

"Você me diz. Você é a terapeuta, não é?"

Andy sorriu. Como falar com essa mulher se tornou tão fácil, tão rápido? Andy pensou que demoraria muito mais para a mulher relaxar na presença dela. Aparentemente não.

"Bem, depende de você. Você gostaria de continuar as sessões mesmo depois do divórcio?"

Miranda fez uma pausa, olhando pensativamente para o copo antes de levantar o rosto para olhar diretamente para Andy.

"Sim, acho que gostaria disso."

Andy sorriu. "Bom."

Os lábios de Miranda se curvaram e Andy sentiu um peso ser retirado de seus ombros.

Bom.

.oOo.

Elas continuaram tomando suas bebidas em um silêncio confortável e Andy relaxou no sofá. Ela podia sentir o formigamento do álcool fazendo-a se sentir mais leve, e pelo jeito que Miranda caiu para trás, finalmente se permitindo relaxar contra as almofadas como se toda a tensão tivesse abandonado seu corpo, Andy imaginou que a mulher mais velha estava se sentindo da mesma forma . Andy não podia negar que, em alguns casos, o álcool era muito mais útil do que o chá de ervas. Depois de vários momentos de silêncio de cada mulher perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, Miranda falou.

"Como você acabou aqui?" Andy franziu a testa em confusão, e Miranda revirou os olhos. "Por que você decidiu se tornar uma terapeuta sexual? Não é uma escolha de carreira muito comum, é?"

Andy mordeu o lábio e parou por um momento para pensar em sua resposta.

"Depois que fiz 18 anos", ela começou, lentamente, considerando suas palavras. "Comecei a me irritar como algumas pessoas tinham essa atitude fechada em relação ao sexo, como se fosse algo sujo e secreto, como se não fosse a coisa mais natural entre duas pessoas que compartilham uma atração, ou amor. Eu odiava como as pessoas envergonhavam as mulheres principalmente, simplesmente por gostar do prazer sexual. Nunca entendi o que havia de tão ruim em buscar isso e ser feliz e confortável em sua sexualidade. " Ela fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio enquanto pensava no que ia dizer a seguir.

“Quando me assumi como bissexual, algumas pessoas começaram a me tratar diferente. Como se minha sexualidade fosse uma mentira, como se eu fosse uma prostituta que gostava de fazer sexo com tudo que se mexia. Isso me deixou com raiva por causa de uma atitude tão fechada, é simplesmente imaturo, e mesmo se eu fizesse sexo com muitas pessoas, e daí? Eu não entendia todos esses preconceitos. E então comecei a perceber que esse tipo de atitude acaba afetando a capacidade das pessoas de falarem livremente sobre um assunto muito importante, a ponto de muitos viverem suas vidas sem uma vida sexual saudável, tudo porque a sociedade tem medo de falar sobre isso e ensinar as pessoas como cuidar de nós mesmos em relação a essa coisa muito básica e natural. "Andy parou, percebendo que ela estava divagando, e ergueu os olhos para ver Miranda observando-a com atenção. A mulher mais velha viu claramente sua hesitação, porque ela acenou com a cabeça em um gesto para continuar. "Fui para a universidade, me formei em psicologia e depois fiz um mestrado em sexologia. De lá, demorei cerca de dois anos para chegar onde estou agora, construindo uma reputação para mim mesma, escrevendo, fazendo pesquisas ...

O rosto de Miranda se suavizou, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os de Andy. "Você me ajudou."

Andy não pôde evitar o sorriso brilhante que tomou conta de seu rosto, e seu coração deu um pulo quando Miranda deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. "Isso é bom, estou feliz."

Houve outro breve silêncio enquanto a mente de Andy disparava. O que quer que ela tivesse pensado de Miranda quando se conheceram, estava desaparecendo à medida que ela conhecia a outra mulher. Ela era tudo menos um cervo assustado. Ela teve uma má sorte com os homens que escolheu, sim, mas parecia claro para Andy que ela tinha uma força de vontade e resistência incrivelmente forte, e um amor tão profundo por suas filhas que se casou com um idiota e depois passou por terapia para fazer esse casamento funcionar. Andy a achava inspiradora e, quanto mais ela aprendia sobre a mulher, mais queria descobrir.

"Sabe, você ainda não me disse o que faz", disse Andy, virando-se para o lado e apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá para que pudesse apoiar a cabeça no punho.

"Oh, você ainda não descobriu? Eu teria imaginado que alguém tão meticuloso quanto você teria feito alguma pesquisa no Google, pelo menos." Miranda disse, mas o calor em seus olhos deixou Andy saber que ela estava apenas brincando.

Andy encolheu os ombros. "Prefiro aprender por mim mesmo. As opiniões das outras pessoas são próprias e, muitas vezes, inúteis."

"Ah," Miranda concordou. "Então você leu algumas das coisas que a imprensa diz sobre mim."

Andy sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha, imitando uma expressão que já vira em Miranda várias vezes. "Dama Dragão? "

Miranda também ergueu uma sobrancelha, copiando a expressão, mas parecendo muito mais régia e intimidante do que Andy poderia esperar alcançar. "De fato."

"Acho que há mais em você do que aparenta. Duvido muito que a imprensa conheça você tão bem."

Miranda acenou com a mão e Andy ficou fascinado pelos anéis que adornavam dedos longos e elegantes. "Eles veem o que eu quero que vejam."

"Ohh," Andy disse, estalando os dedos comicamente como se ela tivesse acabado de ter uma revelação brilhante. "Então é uma atuação."

"Não exatamente. Algumas coisas são verdadeiras. Estou bem ciente de que sou muito séria e até mesmo implacável no que diz respeito ao meu trabalho. Mas eu não estaria onde estou sem esse rigor. Se meus funcionários não pudessem concluir suas tarefas adequadamente, então eles não deveriam ser empregados. "

Andy acenou com a cabeça. "Justo. Aposto que se você fosse um homem, a única coisa que as pessoas veriam é o quão grande chefe você é."

Miranda cantarolou, suas sobrancelhas levantadas como se fosse a primeira vez que ela ouvisse alguém dizer isso em seu rosto.

"Você ainda não me disse realmente o que faz. É um segredo?" Andy provocou. Sem saber de onde vinha essa coragem ou brincadeira, ela se inclinou para frente com uma expressão cômica de admiração. "Você é uma espiã? Eu posso ver você fazendo todo o estilo de vida de James Bond."

Miranda bufou e revirou os olhos. "Meu Deus, não, não seja ridícula." Andy riu, apreciando a conversa despreocupada. Ela não tinha ideia de quando esta sessão se transformou em um bate-papo mais social, mas ela não estava disposta a questionar. "E definitivamente não é um segredo. Eu sou a Editora-Chefe da Runway."

Andy mordeu o lábio, destruindo seu cérebro para pensar onde ela tinha ouvido falar daquela revista antes. "Ah! Isso é uma revista de moda, né? Já vi várias vezes no estande onde costumo comprar o jornal."

Miranda inclinou a cabeça. "É isso mesmo. É a revista de moda mais vendida da América, provavelmente do mundo."

Andy ergueu as sobrancelhas e assobiou. "E você está encarregada disso, hein? Deve ser uma grande responsabilidade."

"Assim, as longas horas e a vida agitada."

Andy acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, eu não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Tudo que eu vi você vestir está além da moda. Eu nem quero pensar no tamanho do seu guarda-roupa."

Miranda sorriu afetadamente. "Basta dizer que tive que transformar um dos quartos de hóspedes em um armário porque precisava de espaço extra."

"Uau. Isso é - uau. Eu nem posso imaginar qual seria sua reação se você visse meu armário. É minúsculo, e eu nunca soube muito sobre moda." Andy se encolheu. "Eu acho que você provavelmente pularia pela janela se visse algumas das roupas que eu costumava usar no campus quando estava na faculdade."

Miranda deu uma risadinha. “Sempre há espaço para melhorias. E me disseram que posso ser muito crítica. Ou, em outras palavras, 'vadia'”.

Andy deu uma gargalhada. "Eu nunca vou entender os padrões duplos que as pessoas colocam em homens e mulheres fazendo seus trabalhos. Muita imaturidade."

"Você pode dizer isso de novo," Miranda falou lentamente, e então avistou o relógio na parede. "Oh. Essa é a hora?"

Andy se virou para olhar o relógio atrás dela e teve que forçar seu queixo para não se abrir. Eram quase três da tarde.

"Bebe! Tenho um cliente chegando em dez minutos", ela olhou para Miranda se desculpando, mas a mesma acenou para Andy.

"Está tudo bem. Eu tomei quase duas horas do seu tempo, afinal. Eu tenho uma reunião de orçamento para fazer de qualquer maneira. Embora, citando você, eu prefira me jogar de uma janela."

Andy riu e se levantou, juntando os copos vazios e a garrafa, guardando-os rapidamente antes de acompanhar Miranda até a porta da frente.

"Boa sorte com isso", disse Andy. "E, como você já sabe, pode ligar a qualquer hora."

Miranda se virou para olhar para Andy abaixo da soleira, entregou-lhe duzentos e quarenta dólares e sorriu calorosamente para Andy de uma forma que fez seu coração disparar.

"Obrigada por isso, Andrea." Sua voz soava tão sincera e suave que Andy sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem de prazer.

"A qualquer hora, Miranda."

A mulher mais velha assentiu. "Adeus."

"Tchau", Andy disse, levantando a mão e dando um pequeno aceno enquanto observava Miranda se virar e ir embora.

Andy mordeu o lábio, sua mente correndo nas últimas duas horas, e fechou os olhos.

_Deus me ajude._


	4. Um passo à frente, dois passos atrás

Andy acordou na terça de manhã. Ela não teve nenhum cliente até às 13h, então ela se permitiu um raro descanso. Ela esticou os membros, sentindo algumas juntas estalarem antes de se deixar cair mole de volta na cama. Andy deu um suspiro profundo, apreciando o silêncio de seu apartamento, aquecendo-se à luz do sol que entrava pela janela e os sons muito fracos do tráfego à distância. Eram quase dez horas, então Andy pegou seu telefone para verificar se havia novas mensagens.

Uma mensagem de seus pais perguntando como iam as coisas, que ela respondeu rapidamente, e uma mensagem de Doug perguntando se ela estava livre para beber mais tarde. Portanto, nada que exigisse sua atenção imediata. Ela tocou no aplicativo do Chrome em seu telefone e a página apareceu com a pesquisa mais recente.

Ela se levantou, seu corpo ficou tenso e depois tremendo, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar, uma sensação de pânico a sufocando.

_A Rainha do Gelo afasta outro Sr. Priestly._

Com o coração batendo forte nos ouvidos, Andy abriu o artigo da Página Seis.

_Chamamos isso de pessoal! Após três anos de casamento, o último Sr. Priestly finalmente se cansou. Para aqueles que vivem sob uma rocha, este herói caído se chama Stephen_ _Tomilson_ _. Por que herói? Porque ele teve a coragem de se casar com Miranda Priestly, notória editora-chefe da revista Runway, Dama Dragão extraordinária. Por que caiu? Porque um passarinho nos disse que está se divorciando de La Priestly de uma vez por todas._

_Nossas fontes nos dizem que a Rainha do Gelo não é apenas fria em seu comportamento de trabalho, mas também nos lençóis! Podemos realmente culpar o Sr. Tomilson por finalmente abandonar a casa após três anos de casamento com a Editora mais difícil da história da moda? Na verdade não. Leia mais sobre nossa historinha exclusiva nas páginas 6-8!_

O telefone de Andy caiu de suas mãos inertes. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Como a imprensa pode ser tão cruel? Como eles descobriram

 _Miranda_ .

Andy pegou seu telefone de volta e com dedos trêmulos foi em seu histórico de chamadas. Merda, merda, merda! Localizando o número de Miranda, ela apertou call e o pressionou contra o ouvido, fechando os olhos. Por favor, pegue.

Tocou por apenas dois segundos antes de Andy ser diretamente colocado na caixa postal.

 _Foda-se_.


	5. Coragem e recompensas

Andy passou boa parte da manhã tentando ligar para Miranda, mas sempre que ela ligava, ela era encaminhada diretamente para o correio de voz depois de apenas alguns toques. Andy repreendeu a si mesma, repreendendo sua mente ridícula por deixá-la tão ansiosa por causa de uma cliente.

E se Miranda pensasse que ela havia contado para a imprensa? E se ela pensasse que Andy era a "fonte muito secreta, mas muito confiável" que deu a Page Six a informação para humilhar e degradar Miranda? Andy teve que respirar fundo para não sentir náuseas. Ela odiava se sentir assim. E por que diabos Miranda se recusou a atender suas ligações? Isso estava deixando Andy louca.

Ela precisava meditar. Limpe sua cabeça. Ela tinha um cliente chegando em uma hora e meia, e se Andy não se recompusesse, ela não estaria em bom estado de espírito para ajudar ninguém. Indo para um pequeno armário no canto da sala, Andy tirou um tapete de ioga antes de ir para a gaveta de sua mesa e pegar um novo palito de incenso. Depois de colocar o tapete no espaço vazio entre o encosto do sofá e a enorme escrivaninha, Andy acendeu o incenso e sentou-se diante dele no chão, com as pernas cruzadas e postura ereta. Concentrando-se na respiração, ela trabalhou para relaxar o corpo e a mente, procurando acalmar a ansiedade e limpar a mente.

Depois de meia hora meditando, Andy se sentiu um pouco melhor, menos dilacerada pela confusão. Ela não tinha certeza se tentar ligar para Miranda novamente era uma ideia particularmente boa, mas ela estava em um estado de espírito melhor agora, então Andy se sentiu confiante de que ela poderia lidar com isso se Miranda não atendesse.

Pegando o telefone, ela discou o número para o qual já havia ligado sete vezes. Tocou uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

O coração de Andy saltou quando o tom de discagem parou e ela não ouviu o correio de voz mecânico. Em vez de,

" Pare de ligar."

E então o som monótono de rejeição. Andy ficou sentada com o telefone ainda colado ao ouvido, ouvindo o terrível silêncio de Miranda.

Ela parecia fervendo. Sua voz tinha sido a mais fria que Andy já tinha ouvido, e o timbre perigoso escondendo uma raiva fez os olhos de Andy arderem.

Levantando-se, ela se moveu lentamente em direção ao sofá, e então caiu molemente nele, seu corpo de repente se sentindo fraco e pesado. Como isso aconteceu? Como Miranda poderia pensar que Andy poderia trair sua confiança - que Andy iria contra sua regra básica de confidencialidade e profissionalismo? Como Miranda podia pensar tão pouco dela? Seu curto tempo juntos realmente não significava nada? Miranda tinha estado cega para Andy todo esse tempo?

Andy sentiu a raiva ser varrida para a mistura de suas emoções caóticas. O fato de Miranda nem mesmo falar com ela tornava tudo pior. Ela simplesmente tirou conclusões precipitadas, sem dar a Andy a chance de provar que ela não tinha feito nada de errado. Andy respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua mente furiosa e se concentrando no que ela poderia fazer. Não havia por que ficar com raiva da outra mulher, Andy ainda tentaria provar que ela estava do lado de Miranda. Mesmo que fosse apenas para o benefício de Miranda, não a processando por quebra de sigilo.

Um plano começou a se formar em sua mente e Andy foi finalmente capaz de relaxar, sabendo que não importava o que Miranda pensasse, Andy provaria que ela estava errada.

.oOo.

Para a sorte de Andy, seus dois últimos clientes do dia ligaram para cancelar no último minuto. Emergências familiares e ficar fora da cidade devido a uma nevasca pareciam desculpas muito boas, então Andy estava fora do escritório às cinco. Ela fez uma parada rápida na lanchonete na mesma rua para seu estúdio. Lá, ela se regalou com um croissant, uma xícara de um bom café quente e um sanduíche BLT. Dando uma gorjeta ao garçom depois de terminar o jantar, Andy estava na rua novamente, em direção à estação de metrô.

Vinte minutos depois, ela estava em frente a um prédio alto que parecia ser feito inteiramente de vidro, o sol refletindo na superfície em raios de luz do entardecer. De acordo com o Google, era isso. Andy sentiu a necessidade de fugir, perguntando-se se o plano dela seria lamentável, mas, novamente, o que ela tinha a perder?

Andy marchou para dentro do prédio, a cabeça erguida em passos confiantes. Ela havia aprendido há muito tempo que, com confiança, um sorriso brilhante e um pouco de sorte, Andy conseguia entrar em quase todos os lugares, uma habilidade importante que aprendera na faculdade (tentar entrar em clubes com menos de 21 anos era um pesadelo ,depois de tudo). Então Andy avançou e conseguiu escapar logo atrás de alguém que passou pela segurança como se ela fosse destinada a estar ali. Quando ela alcançou os elevadores, Andy permitiu que sua boca se abrisse ligeiramente. Isso foi surpreendentemente fácil. Apesar de sua confiança, Andy estava bastante convencido de que as coisas poderiam ir mal com muita facilidade. Que tipo de segurança era essa?

Ela subiu de elevador até o 17º andar e, quando saiu, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver o elegante espaço em branco que era a Runway. Com vidros por toda parte e um design minimalista, Andy poderia facilmente imaginar Miranda sendo a governante deste lugar. Ela foi até a recepção, onde uma mulher alta e esguia a olhou interrogativamente.

"Posso te ajudar?" A jovem loira disse, e Andy tentou não se incomodar com sua falta de simpatia.

"Sim, estou procurando Miranda Priestly."

A expressão da loira ficou ainda mais entediada do que antes. "Você tem um compromisso?"

"Não, mas ela me ligou pedindo para me ver. É uma emergência em relação ao marido."

Andy tentou não se encolher com a meia mentira, mas se isso a levasse até Miranda, então ela estava disposta a arriscar. A loira estreitou os olhos e a olhou de cima a baixo, mas então ela disse suavemente, "Pegue a primeira porta à sua esquerda e desça o corredor antes de pegar a terceira à sua direita. É só ir direto."

Andy sorriu. "Obrigada."

Percorrendo rapidamente o caminho indicado pela recepcionista, Andy tentou não ficar boquiaberta com as coisas que via ao seu redor. As pessoas corriam, ela podia ouvir os telefones tocando ao passar por escritórios de vidro, estúdios de arte e salas cheias de esboços de moda e roupas em prateleiras. Foi como entrar em um planeta diferente. Ou uma nave espacial muito sofisticada.

Antes que ela percebesse, ela estava entrando em outra área de recepção com duas escrivaninhas, uma delas vazia, a da direita hospedando uma jovem falando freneticamente ao telefone, sua pele pálida e sua testa franzida enquanto seus olhos fitavam o computador sem piscar. Andy olhou para o escritório à sua frente. Os painéis das janelas altas deixavam entrar uma luz suave que envolvia com um brilho quente uma bela mesa de vidro e uma cadeira alta preta que ficava de costas para a entrada. E foi então que Andy percebeu as panturrilhas elegantes estendendo-se do assento ao chão, terminando em um par de saltos altos pretos com uma sola vermelho sangue.

Andy engoliu em seco.

Passando rapidamente pelo assistente que ainda falava ansiosamente ao telefone e digitava furiosamente, Andy entrou no escritório real. O covil da Rainha.

"Ei! Você não pode entrar aí!" A assistente disse, sua voz tensa e estridente.

A cadeira preta girou, trazendo à vista uma Miranda furiosa. Andy observou enquanto a expressão fria no rosto da mulher mais velha se quebrou para mostrar momentaneamente surpresa antes que as paredes voltassem ao lugar e Andy recebesse um olhar de revirar o estômago.

"Não fui eu, Miranda."

Os olhos de Miranda se estreitaram ainda mais.

A voz da assistente veio de trás de Andy, como se ela tivesse se levantado e caminhado na direção delas. "Sinto muito, Miranda, ela acabou de entrar ..." Andy se virou e fez uma careta para a outra mulher.

"Dê-nos um minuto", disse ela, tentando soar tão autoritária quanto podia.

A assistente desviou o olhar de Andy para olhar por cima do ombro, sem dúvida procurando o comando de Miranda. Quando a jovem recuou, mais uma vez sentada à sua mesa na sala externa, Andy se virou e se aproximou da mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Miranda.

"Eu não sei por que você não tem atendido minhas ligações, mas eu não delatei você para a imprensa. Eu nunca faria isso com um cliente, especialmente você. Não acredito que você pensaria que sou capaz de fazer uma coisa tão terrível. Não sei quem te traiu assim antes para você desconfiar e tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas não sou como aqueles idiotas. Achei que você soubesse disso. "

Miranda continuou a olhar para Andy, sua postura rígida e seus olhos sem leitura. Depois de momentos em silêncio olhando uma para a outra com firmeza, Andy soltou um suspiro e sorriu tristemente antes de balançar a cabeça. Não havia mais nada a dizer, certo?

"Adeus, Miranda."

Girando nos calcanhares, ela se afastou, nunca olhando para trás.

.oOo.

Lily decidiu se convidar para ir ao apartamento de Andy naquela noite, depois de ligar para Andy e ouvir como sua amiga parecia miserável e cansada.

"Eu não me importo com o que você diz. Você precisa se animar, então estou indo. E estou trazendo Doug."

Então agora Andy estava enterrada nas almofadas do sofá, comendo uma tigela de pipoca enquanto seus dois melhores amigos invadiam sua cozinha em busca de copos e misturadores para fazer coquetéis. Aparentemente, a ideia de Lily de "animar-se" significava trazer uma garrafa de vodka, outra de rum e uma infinidade de bebidas para misturar com a bebida.

Quando seus amigos se juntaram a ela na área de estar, trouxeram uma bandeja com todos os tipos de misturas alcoólicas, e Andy fechou os olhos e se preparou mentalmente para a noite seguinte.

"Tenho feito cursos de mistura, posso muito bem colocá-los em bom uso", disse Doug ao ver a expressão de Andy diante da variedade de refrigerantes coloridos e com gás.

Andy admitiu que era um ponto justo, e ela definitivamente gostou dos benefícios quando escolheu uma bebida de frutas com um gosto celestial misturado com vodca.

"Então," Lily se virou no sofá para poder encarar Andy e cutucou-a com o dedo do pé. "E aí?"

Andy suspirou. "As coisas ficaram difíceis com um cliente. Isso meio que me afetou."

"Obviamente", brincou Doug de seu assento na poltrona.

Andy mostrou a língua para ele.

"Mas o que aconteceu ?" Perguntou Lily. Ela sempre foi o tipo de amiga que queria todos os detalhes. Andy a amava e odiava por isso.

"Eu não posso dizer, Lil's. Confidencialidade e tudo isso," Andy encolheu os ombros, seu peito parecendo que iria desmoronar só de pensar em Miranda.

"Bem, algo me diz que essa pessoa é mais do que um cliente para você. Você geralmente não deixa a vida deles interferir na sua ou afetá-la fora do trabalho", disse Doug mastigando alguns M & Ms de amendoim. Lily acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Andy fez beicinho. Os três eram amigos há tantos anos - mais de uma década - que Lily e Doug geralmente eram capazes de lê-la como um livro aberto. Eles que se danem.

"Ugh. Tudo bem. Você está certo, ela não é apenas uma cliente. Eu sinto uma atração por ela. Eu não sei como descrever. Eu quero ajudá-la, mas é mais do que isso. Eu ..." Andy mordeu o lábio. "Eu quero fazê-la feliz ."

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram.

"Oh merda", disse Doug, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Sim," Andy disse, e bebeu metade de seu copo em três grandes goles. "Eu estou em profunda merda."

Lily simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e, em seguida, deu a bebida de Andy com mais da mistura de vodca de frutas. Andy deu-lhe um sorriso fraco e agradecido e continuou a beber.

.oOo.

Na manhã seguinte, Andy acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Por que ela decidiu ficar tão bêbada em um dia de semana? E especialmente quando ela recebia uma ligação tão cedo. Ela teve sessões consecutivas com clientes das 8h30 às 19h, exceto 45 minutos para o almoço às 13h.

Andy tinha a sensação de que o dia estava fadado a piorar.

Ela tomou um banho, tentando apagar os vestígios de álcool de seu corpo, e tentando relaxar sob o jato quente do chuveiro, inclinando a cabeça para frente e massageando os ombros e pescoço. Depois de terminar de se arrumar, ela deixou seu apartamento e fez uma curta viagem de metrô até a Columbus Avenue. Uma vez lá, ela foi para seu refeitório de costume e pediu um grande café da manhã com ovos, bacon, salsicha, torrada, café e uma tigela de morangos. Andy praticamente devorou sua comida, e quanto mais ela comia, mais humana se sentia. O café foi um presente enviado do céu, e ela engoliu duas aspirinas para garantir.

Quando ela chegou ao estúdio, eram 8 horas, e Andy decidiu se ocupar preparando tudo para seu primeiro cliente. Qualquer coisa para manter sua mente longe de pensamentos errantes sobre uma certa editora de cabelos prateados.

.oOo.

Graças a Deus , pensou Andy. Era pouco depois das 19 horas e ela estava prestes a desmaiar de alívio. Hoje tinha sido o dia mais longo na memória recente e finalmente estava quase acabando. Agora ela poderia ir para casa e assistir Brooklyn Nine Nine com um pote de massa de biscoito Ben and Jerry's, e Andy mal podia esperar. Ela estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma, no entanto. Ela tinha feito um bom dia de trabalho, apesar de tudo, e suas sessões foram muito produtivas e bem-sucedidas, então pelo menos Andy voltou para casa satisfeita com seu esforço.

Ela juntou suas coisas e certificou-se de que todas as luzes estavam apagadas antes de se dirigir ansiosamente para a porta. Assim que ela estava pegando a maçaneta, a campainha tocou. Congelando no lugar, o coração de Andy parou. Poderia ser...? Hesitante, ela se inclinou para espiar pelo olho mágico. Lá, no corredor suavemente iluminado, estava Miranda, cabelos prateados levemente varridos pelo vento, olhos vagueando para cima e para baixo no corredor, a mão mexendo em sua pulseira enquanto a outra segurava algumas bolsas de roupas e estava linda em um casaco de pele e saia lápis preta passando pelos joelhos. Andy não conseguiu acalmar o coração disparado e quase perdeu o fôlego quando Miranda revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei que você está aí, Andrea. Deixe-me entrar."

Como de costume, o coração de Andy saltou para a garganta ao ouvir a mulher mais velha falar seu nome. Andy mordeu o lábio, a mente correndo, sem saber se queria saber por que Miranda estava aqui. Ela estava lá para deixar Andy saber que estava sendo processada? Ela estava lá para lhe dar um recado sobre o que Andy estava enfrentando em Runway? Ela estava lá para estrangulá-la? Andy não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher do outro lado da porta, e ela viu mais do que ouviu o suspiro profundo de Miranda.

"Por favor."

Andy piscou. Algo na voz de Miranda acenou para Andy, e ela sabia que não importa o motivo da visita da mulher mais velha, Andy morreria se ela não descobrisse.

Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta.


	6. Costura e Sinceridade

Andy observou enquanto Miranda estava parada no meio da sala de espera, sem fazer contato visual e deslocando o peso das sacolas de roupas penduradas em seu braço. Depois de mais alguns momentos em silêncio, Andy suprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Como posso te ajudar, Miranda?"

Olhos azuis dispararam e finalmente olharam para os amendoados.

"Espero não estar incomodando você por estar aqui, mas espero que possamos conversar."

As sobrancelhas de Andy se ergueram. Miranda nunca foi educada, muito menos preocupada em incomodar Andy.

"Hum, claro. Entre", disse Andy, liderando o caminho para a sala principal.

Quase como se fosse rotina, elas se sentaram em seus lugares habituais depois que Miranda colocou cuidadosamente as sacolas de roupas no encosto do sofá e tirou o casaco de pele, revelando uma blusa branca em volta da blusa que quase fez Andy desmaiar.

\- "Devo desculpas a você" - disse Miranda, e Andy recostou-se em sua poltrona, certificando-se de que sua expressão estava aberta, deixando Miranda liderar a conversa. "Você estava certa, eu tirei conclusões precipitadas. Era injusto acreditar que você iria à imprensa sobre mim, eu deveria saber que você é uma pessoa boa demais para fazer isso."

Andy piscou. O que quer que ela esperasse, não tinha sido um pedido de desculpas sincero que não apenas mostrou o remorso de Miranda, mas também elogiou a pessoa de Andy.

"Miranda-"

"Por favor. Eu não terminei", disse ela, mão levantada, interrompendo Andy em suas palavras antes de deixar sua mão cair de volta em seu colo para se juntar à outra, seus dedos imediatamente procurando a pulseira pendurada em seu pulso delicado. "Sinto muito por não atender suas ligações. Eu deveria ter ouvido você. Quando você veio para Runway, fiquei mais que surpresa, e suas palavras me fizeram perceber que eu tinha te julgado erroneamente. Eu deixei minhas experiências anteriores duvidarem de sua credibilidade e seu profissionalismo, me ceguei para a realidade de quem você é, e peço desculpas sinceramente. Foi terrível de minha parte colocá-la no mesmo grupo de pessoas que me traíram por dinheiro e fama antes. Sei que você não é assim. Eu espero que você possa me perdoar."

Andy soltou um suspiro. Miranda parecia tão sincera, e para ela se abrir assim e deixar de lado seu orgulho disse muito a Andy sobre o quanto ela sentia. O fato de ela ter vindo aqui em vez de ir para casa com as filhas ou trabalhar na Runway ou fazer literalmente qualquer outra coisa que tivesse uma prioridade maior do que Andy, era prova suficiente.

Andy sabia que traumas e traições do passado podiam realmente moldar o modo como alguém confiava nos outros, especialmente em pessoas que só conhecíamos recentemente, como Andy e Miranda, que mal se conheciam há duas semanas. Andy podia entender por que Miranda havia reagido daquela maneira. Na maioria das vezes, era uma hora ruim, porque elas tinham falado sobre o pedido de divórcio de Stephen na noite anterior à divulgação da notícia, e com os problemas de confiança de Miranda, Andy não ficou surpresa por ela ter presumido que Andy era a culpada. Ela duvidava que Miranda tivesse tantas pessoas com quem conversar sobre essas coisas, o que fez Andy sentir uma pontada de simpatia por ela. O que foi que as pessoas disseram? Miranda parecia genuína em seu arrependimento, e a natureza perdoadora de Andy levou a melhor sobre ela.

"Desculpas aceitas." Miranda relaxou, seus ombros perdendo um pouco da tensão e o canto dos olhos pareceu suavizar-se. "Então, como a imprensa descobriu?"

"Meu marido." Miranda disse, e ela franziu os lábios. "Minha Relações Públicas está lidando com isso. Eu confrontei Stephen sobre tudo. A traição, a bebida, sua falta de esforço para ser uma figura paternal para as meninas. Tudo. Não acabou muito bem. Ele admitiu ter ido à imprensa. Aparentemente, ele queria me machucar, porque segundo ele eu mereço. " Miranda fungou com desdém. "Mal ele sabe, eu me importo muito pouco com o que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa tem a dizer sobre mim. A Runway está prosperando e Elias-Clarke não se atreveria a me despedir por um pouco de má imprensa, então não é como se minha carreira estivesse em perigo . E falei com minhas filhas. Elas ficaram surpreendentemente bem com a partida de Stephen de nossas vidas. Tenho certeza agora de que queriam que ele partisse desde o momento em que decidi me casar com ele. "

Andy acenou com a cabeça, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra. "Então você está bem?"

Os olhos de Miranda brilharam e o canto de seus lábios se contraiu em um sorriso secreto. "A imprensa está sendo uma dor de cabeça, mas eu aprendi há muito tempo como lidar com eles e enganá-los para que me percam de vista. Além disso, Stephen finalmente se mudou, minhas meninas estão felizes em jogar balões de água e Deus sabe o que mais no acampamento da imprensa fora de nossa casa ", Miranda deu uma risada suave, e Andy sorriu com ternura ao pensar em duas adolescentes representando uma vingança caótica na imprensa. "E eu sinto como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de meus ombros." Miranda respirou profundamente e depois exalou lentamente, e Andy viu uma visão perfeita daquele fardo deixando o corpo de Miranda. "Eu me sinto eu mesma novamente. Não tenho dúvidas de que os próximos meses serão repletos de advogados e negociações com o divórcio, mas pelo menos somos apenas eu e minhas meninas de novo, e estamos felizes. "

O sorriso de Andy aumentou, e ela quase perdeu o fôlego quando Miranda em troca deu o maior e mais lindo sorriso que Andy já tinha visto.

"Fico feliz, Miranda. É bom saber que as coisas estão dando certo. Stephen é um completo idiota que não merece você, e ir para a imprensa foi uma jogada idiota da parte dele, mas pelo menos você tem a sua família de volta. "

Miranda cantarolou.

"Bem, é principalmente graças a você. Você me fez perceber que eu não precisava dele, e que ele não era um parceiro bom o suficiente, e não o contrário." Os olhos de Miranda perfuraram os de Andy, cheios de algo ilegível e puro. "Vir aqui foi uma das melhores decisões que tomei desde que entrei neste erro de casamento." O coração de Andy disparou e ela quase se sentiu tonta. "É por isso", Miranda continuou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e pegando as sacolas de roupas. "Eu trouxe isso para você. Como um agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas."

Andy piscou surpresa, sem saber o que dizer. Miranda Priestly estava dando suas roupas?

"Miranda, você não precisava." Ela disse, levantando-se.

"Bobagem. Foi um prazer. Aqui, dê uma olhada. Se houver alguma coisa que você não goste, eu posso levar para Runway, não tem problema."

Andy soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Esta noite tinha sido completamente virada de cabeça para baixo, e todas essas surpresas de Miranda estavam fazendo Andy se sentir como se ela tivesse caído na Twilight Zone.

Ela contornou a mesa de centro para ficar ao lado de Miranda. Havia quatro sacolas de roupas, Andy contou enquanto Miranda as estendia no sofá. Ela perdeu o fôlego quando Miranda abriu o zíper do primeiro, revelando um lindo terno preto com cortes acentuados e a textura tão fina que Andy não conseguiu evitar que seus dedos acariciassem o tecido elegante. Uma camisa cor de champanhe com botões de prata fez Andy sentir que poderia morrer na hora. Miranda Priestly achou que ela era digna de usar isso ?

"Miranda, isso é demais. Não quero nem pensar quanto custa isso!"

A mulher mais velha simplesmente acenou com a mão com desdém. - "Não seja ridícula, Andrea. É perfeito para você. Você é tamanho seis, certo?"

Andy olhou para ela, seu choque ainda claramente evidente em seu rosto. "Sim. Sim. Como você sabia?"

Miranda sorriu e piscou, inadvertidamente quase causando uma coronária em Andy. - "Estou no ramo da moda desde antes de você nascer, Andrea. Tenho meus métodos."

Andy engoliu em seco.

"Gostaria de experimentá-lo? Assim posso ver se precisa de alterações."

Andy acenou com a cabeça, pegando a sacola de roupas.

"Não tão rápido, você não quer ver os outros também?" Miranda disse, levantando uma sobrancelha divertida.

"Hum, sim, é claro", disse Andy, corando levemente com sua ansiedade.

Miranda abriu o zíper da segunda bolsa e Andy quase desmaiou. Havia um lindo vestido cor de vinho, as mangas são elegantes e o decote baixo adicionando um toque ousado. Andy engoliu em seco.

"A cor deve combinar bem com seu tom de pele", disse Miranda, olhando para a expressão de Andy de perto para qualquer sinal de antipatia. Mas Andy estava sentindo o contrário. Ela nem mesmo conseguia desviar o olhar do vestido, admirando a costura, o corte drapeado da saia, o material macio.

"Miranda ... não sei o que dizer. Isso é mais lindo do que tudo no meu armário combinado."

Miranda bufou. - "Foi por isso que trouxe isso para você. Você é uma mulher profissional, respeitável e bonita, Andrea. Suas roupas devem refletir isso."

Um profundo rubor subiu de seu peito, subiu pelo pescoço e finalmente atingiu suas bochechas. Miranda acabara de chamá-la de linda. Certo. OK.

"Obrigada," ela murmurou antes de limpar a voz e olhar para a mulher mais velha. Ela podia ver olhos azuis sorrindo para ela, e então vagando por seu rosto, pescoço e peito, sem dúvida vendo Andy corar tão claro quanto a luz do dia.

Andy observou a garganta de Miranda trabalhar enquanto ela engolia, e então se virou para a terceira bolsa de roupas antes de abrir o zíper para revelar seu conteúdo. Uma blusa rosa claro de mangas compridas com bordados de flores prateadas foi acompanhada por uma saia lápis prateada, e Andy teve que se abster de envolver a mulher mais velha em um abraço apertado para expressar o quão grato e tocado Andy estava por esses presentes. Mas Miranda era uma cliente, Andy se lembrou. Ela precisava manter uma distância profissional, apesar da voz irritante dentro de sua cabeça lembrando-a de que a linha entre um relacionamento profissional e algo mais já havia borrado entre elas.

"Eu estou supondo pelo seu rosto admirado que é do seu agrado?" Miranda disse enquanto ficava ao lado dela, sem tirar os olhos de Andy.

"Uau. Você realmente é a Deusa da moda."

Uma sobrancelha desafiadora ergueu-se no alto da testa de Miranda. "Você duvidou até este momento?"

Andy riu, revirando os olhos com bom humor e olhando para a roupa, os dedos acariciando o tecido leve da blusa. "Na verdade não. Quero dizer, olhe para você. Você sempre parece perfeita, então-" Os olhos de Andy se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que acabara de dizer. Ela acabara de chamar Miranda de perfeita ? Ela olhou para a mulher mais velha, esperando que seu lapso não tivesse apenas custado um cliente. Olhos azuis olharam para ela com um calor divertido que fez Andy querer suspirar de alívio. Os olhos de Miranda brilhavam como joias com outra coisa, e a jovem só conseguiu desviar o olhar com um esforço hercúleo. "E o último?"

Miranda sorriu afetadamente. "Ah, sim. Meu favorito."

O zíper foi desabotoado continuamente e, quanto mais revelado, mais a boca de Andy se abria. Quando o vestido ficou completamente exposto, Andy perdeu o fôlego. O vermelho vibrante do vestido lembrava a Andy uma rosa desabrochando, e as camadas perfeitas fizeram Andy querer se enterrar na textura macia da linda vestimenta. A gola alta terminava em joias douradas cintilantes, pequenas e sofisticadas, mas que refletiam a luz de uma forma tão encantadora que Andy sentiu vontade de conhecer quem fez essa criação artística e beijar seus pés.

"Oh, Miranda ..." Andy respirou, incapaz de parar seus olhos de vagarem pela alta costura estonteante exibida na frente dela. Não havia dúvida em sua mente que qualquer pessoa se sentiria como uma rainha usando um vestido daqueles.

"Eu pensei em você no momento em que vi," Miranda murmurou, e Andy olhou para ela com surpresa bem a tempo de ver um leve rubor em suas maçãs do rosto e seus olhos assustados piscando, como se ela não tivesse a intenção de dizer as palavras alto.

"Acho que nunca vi um vestido tão bonito", Andy disse o mais sinceramente que pôde, e Miranda olhou nos olhos dela. "Obrigada, Miranda. Não posso expressar o quanto eu amei isso. Eles são demais, na verdade."

Miranda parecia estremecer internamente. "Achei que já tínhamos superado isso. Desde que vim para você minha vida melhorou muito, e graças a você tenho conseguido livrar a mim e às minhas meninas de um homem que, até recentemente, pensava pertencer a nós. Você me fez ver que eu valia mais do que um marido alcoólatra que só se concentra em seu ego e loiras de vinte anos em vez de sua família. "

Andy sorriu calorosamente. "Estou feliz por estar aqui para você, Miranda. Foi uma honra, e estou feliz por estar aqui para qualquer outra coisa que você possa precisar."

Andy pensou ter visto os olhos de Miranda fitarem seus lábios, mas foi tão fugaz e tão absurdo que Andy soube que tinha sido um truque da luz - ou de sua mente, já que ela estava claramente perdendo o controle.

"Bom", disse Miranda, e então acenou com a cabeça para as quatro roupas exibidas diante dela. "Você gostaria de experimentá-las, ou talvez esperar até chegar em casa e experimentá-las em seu próprio tempo?"

Andy imediatamente pegou a primeira bolsa, o terno, e sorriu brilhantemente. "Volto logo!"

Ela correu para fora da sala, a risada de Miranda em seus ouvidos aquecendo seu coração.

.oOo.

Andy ficou incrivelmente grata por ter mantido algumas roupas extras para o caso de emergências no armário dentro do banheiro espaçoso, porque ela tinha um par de sapatos de salto alto simples que complementavam o terno perfeitamente e a fazia se sentir mais confiante ao voltar para a sala principal onde Miranda estava encostada no peitoril da janela, olhando para a vista do parque e dos edifícios do outro lado da rua. Assim que ouviu Andy entrar na sala, ela se virou para encará-la.

Andy engoliu seu nervosismo. Afinal, ela estava basicamente dando um desfile de moda para a rainha da moda, e Andy se sentia profundamente fora de seu elemento. Só para ter algo para fazer, Andy virou-se lentamente no lugar e, nervosa, passou os dedos pelos cabelos ao encarar Miranda mais uma vez. A mulher mais velha estava olhando para ela da cabeça aos pés e depois de volta para cima. Andy tentou não tremer, porque mesmo sabendo que era apenas Miranda Priestly fazendo o que ela fazia de melhor, parecia que ela estava acariciando Andy com os olhos.

A mulher mais velha assentiu. "Maravilhosa," ela disse baixinho, então focou nos olhos de Andy enquanto a jovem se concentrava em desacelerar seu coração furioso. "Como você se sente nele?"

Andy sorriu. "Eu me sinto bem", disse ela. Era verdade. O terno era surpreendentemente confortável, embora as calças não fossem particularmente largas e ela sentiu o conjunto abraçar seu corpo nos lugares certos, ainda era incrivelmente fácil de usar. "Sinto-me confiante e é surpreendentemente confortável."

Os lábios de Miranda se curvaram. "Às vezes, a moda pode ser confortável."

Andy sorriu de volta. "Estou começando a ver isso."

Elas se encararam por mais alguns momentos antes de Miranda acenar para as outras roupas. Sem dizer uma palavra, Andy pegou o vestido Burgundy e foi ao banheiro mais uma vez.

Momentos depois, Andy voltou e encontrou Miranda andando e latindo ao telefone para alguém de quem Andy sentiu pena imediatamente.

\- Já disse, Leslie. Estou ocupada com outra coisa no momento. Disse-lhe para cuidar disso, é para isso que lhe pago. Os detalhes de sua incompetência não me interessam, deixei claro ... Miranda se virou e congelou ao ver Andy, seu olhar imediatamente percorrendo o corpo de Andy enquanto ela ignorava a outra pessoa ao telefone. No entanto, durou apenas um momento, porque então Miranda estava falando friamente e baixinho: "Não ligue de novo, a menos que tenha algo importante a dizer. Faça. Seu. Trabalho. Isso é tudo." Miranda fechou o telefone, os olhos ainda fixos em Andy enquanto ela se aproximava. Andy teve que respirar fundo para não tremer.

"Isso parecia importante, você tem certeza que não tem que ir? Eu não quero que você sinta que tem que ficar por aqui se tiver outras coisas para fazer." Andy sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora, mas Miranda simplesmente balançou a cabeça enquanto continuava sua avaliação da roupa.

"Eu sabia que essa cor iria embelezar sua tez. Você gosta?"

Andy olhou para seu corpo. O vestido deixava seus braços nus e apresentava decote decente, e a saia terminava na altura dos joelhos em um corte drapeado que acentuava sua cintura e curvas generosas. Ela passou a mão pelo lado do corpo, apreciando a textura sob as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu amei isso", disse ela, sorrindo para Miranda enquanto dava outra volta completa para a mulher ver a roupa por completo. Quando Andy parou de frente para Miranda novamente, a mulher mais velha acenou com a cabeça e Andy se absteve de sorrir.

A próxima roupa foi a blusa e saia. As cores rosa e prata suaves, as mangas compridas e a saia lápis justa faziam com que ela se sentisse como a primavera - leve, elegante e divertida. Pela forma como os olhos de Miranda enrugaram nos cantos e seu zumbido de aprovação, Andy teve a sensação de que Miranda também gostou. Afinal, era a seleção dela.

A última roupa foi o vestido, e Andy teve que tirar o sutiã quando percebeu que não tinha costas. Ela não sabia o que sentia por Miranda vê-la tanto, mas o vestido era lindo. Até o chão, com uma fenda na lateral da saia atingindo um pouco mais alto que o meio da coxa, o decote alto mostrando seus ombros e clavícula enquanto a gola de ouro envolvia seu pescoço delicadamente. Quando ela voltou para a sala, Miranda estava sentada no sofá de frente para ela, e a mulher levantou-se rapidamente quando deu um suspiro de Andy.

Ela se sentiu como uma visão enquanto deslizava mais para dentro da sala, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando Miranda não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Olhos azuis percorreram lentamente o corpo de Andy como se apreciando uma obra de arte, como se Miranda estivesse saboreando a visão, seus olhos vívidos e apreciativos de uma forma que fez Andy reprimir um estremecimento de prazer. Depois de alguns momentos de Andy observando Miranda devorá-la com os olhos, a mulher mais velha lentamente deu a volta na mesa de centro e se aproximou de Andy, seus olhos nunca cessando a inspeção do corpo de Andy. Do vestido. Ela está olhando para o vestido, é o que ela faz para viver.

Quando Miranda estava à distância de um braço, ela contornou Andy, caminhando lentamente em volta dela, olhando para o decote nas costas e a forma como o vestido fluía para o chão, permitindo olhares provocadores da perna lisa e tonificada de Andy. Andy estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Seu coração batia forte e ela tentou não se mexer nervosamente enquanto esperava o veredicto de Miranda.

Finalmente, depois de muitos momentos sem fôlego, Miranda estava diante de Andy, dando uma última varredura na figura de Andy antes de exalar bruscamente.

"Sim. É como se o próprio Valentino tivesse feito isso para você."

Andy soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Quando a aprovação de Miranda se tornou tão importante?

"Então, parece bom?"

Miranda fixou os olhos nos dela e seu rosto pareceu suavizar infinitesimalmente.

"Você está perfeita."

A respiração de Andy ficou presa na garganta. Miranda Priestly acabou de dizer que ela parecia perfeita? Ela podia sentir que estava corando, mas antes que pudesse responder Miranda girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para o sofá.

"Hum, eu só-" Andy sinalizou desajeitadamente para a porta. Miranda deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e um aceno de cabeça, e Andy saiu rapidamente antes que ela pudesse derreter e se fazer ainda mais idiota.

Quando voltou para o quarto, trazia consigo as quatro malas de roupa e estava de volta com seus sapatos rasos de bailarina, blusa lilás e calça preta. Miranda ainda estava no sofá, mas franzia a testa para o telefone.

"Tudo certo?" Andy perguntou ao se aproximar da área de estar, mas não se sentou na poltrona.

"Minhas garotas acabaram de me mandar uma mensagem. Parece que perdi a noção do tempo", disse Miranda, e Andy olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, vendo que já passava das 20 horas. Elas realmente estiveram juntas por mais de uma hora? O tempo passou tão rápido.

"Oh! Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era tarde", Andy disse, já se movendo para pegar sua bolsa.

Miranda dispensou o pedido de desculpas de Andy. "Não seja ridícula, dificilmente é sua culpa. Eu queria estar aqui. Mas prometi às minhas filhas que estaria em casa mais cedo esta noite para que pudéssemos jogar o novo videogame antes de irem para a cama."

Andy sorriu, tentando imaginar Miranda fazendo algo tão trivial quanto jogar um videogame. Ela pagaria um bom dinheiro para ver isso acontecer pessoalmente.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir para casa também. Tenho alguns trabalhos a fazer em outro cliente e minhas anotações estão no meu apartamento."

"Como você planeja voltar para casa?"

"Oh, eu normalmente só pego o metrô."

Miranda parecia tão chocada que Andy quase riu. "Isso é inaceitável. Especialmente com tanta alta costura, não há nenhuma chance de eu permitir que você leve essas roupas para qualquer lugar perto do metrô ", Miranda fungou, horrorizada. "Eu dou-te uma carona."

"Oh, mas Miranda, isso só vai atrasar você para ficar com as meninas-"

\- Isso não foi uma pergunta, Andrea. Vou te dar uma carona para casa, só isso.

Andy piscou. Está bem então. "Obrigada", ela sorriu, e abriu caminho para fora do estúdio.

Assim que se acomodaram no banco de trás de uma Mercedes extremamente agradável, Andy deu ao motorista - Roy - seu endereço antes que a tela de privacidade fosse colocada no lugar; Andy ficou aliviada quando Miranda a informou que o apartamento de Andy estava basicamente no caminho para a casa dela.

Elas ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um tempo, simplesmente ouvindo o tráfego do lado de fora do carro que avançava lentamente pelas ruas movimentadas de Manhattan. Andy podia entender por que Miranda insistia em ser acompanhada por um motorista, era definitivamente mais relaxante e limpo do que pegar o metrô ou entrar em um táxi fedorento e caro.

"Sabe, você não me falou muito sobre suas filhas. Estou curiosa, elas são tão espirituosas e determinadas quanto você?"

Isso trouxe um olhar suave ao rosto da mulher mais velha, e seus lábios relaxaram em um sorriso fácil. O amor que irradiava dela simplesmente por mencionar suas filhas fez o coração de Andy derreter.

"Você poderia dizer isso. Cassidy é a espirituosa - ela sempre tem algo rápido a dizer sobre quase tudo, e ela é mais inteligente do que a maioria das crianças de sua idade. Caroline também é brilhante, mas ela é mais artística e menos sobre palavras. Às vezes me assusta o quão inteligentes elas são. "

"Eles devem puxar de você, então." Andy disse, realmente não se preocupando em se filtrar. Por alguma razão, aqui neste espaço confinado com Miranda, recostando-se novamente em assentos de couro de pelúcia, e com o cheiro da outra mulher em torno dela, Andy se sentiu mais relaxada do que nos últimos dois dias. Curioso como a causa de sua ansiedade havia se tornado a fonte de sua tranquilidade.

"Eu não iria tão longe. O pai delas, Greg, também é muito inteligente, mas ele prefere matemática e números a qualquer outra coisa, então posso ver que elas obtêm sua influência artística. Apesar disso, sua inteligência também pode ser um lado ruim. Elas adoram pregar peças nas pessoas e, infelizmente, às vezes me encontro vítima de suas tramas maliciosas ", disse ela, revirando os olhos, mas incapaz de esconder um sorriso. Andy riu, tentando imaginar Miranda sendo enganada por suas filhas adolescentes. "Elas têm treze anos e são gêmeas, então elas são travessas, mas são muito maduras e amorosas e só querem que eu seja feliz." Miranda tinha uma expressão suave enquanto olhava pela janela para as ruas movimentadas, sem ver, mas contente.

Andy não pôde deixar de sorrir para esse lado maternal e amoroso de Miranda, e os filtros mentais foram completamente quebrados. "Vejo uma grande felicidade em seu futuro."

Miranda se virou para olhar pensativamente para Andy antes de sorrir lindamente. "Acredito que sim."

O carro diminuiu a velocidade, apesar do trânsito em movimento, e Andy percebeu que eles já haviam chegado à frente de seu prédio. Ela suspirou, não querendo analisar por que temia dizer adeus à outra mulher.

"Muito obrigada pela carona, Miranda. Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer", ela respondeu, e então abriu a boca para falar mais antes de morder o lábio e ficar em silêncio.

Andy inclinou a cabeça, algo que ela subconscientemente imitou da mulher sentada ao lado dela, e encorajou, "Miranda?"

A mulher mais velha suspirou e olhou para as atentas orbes castanhas. "Eu realmente sinto muito pela maneira como me comportei. Você merece coisa melhor, especialmente com o quanto você me ajudou. Eu-" Os olhos de Miranda se aqueceram, e Andy teve que se controlar para não perder o fôlego com o olhar. "Eu sinto que finalmente encontrei alguém que me entende. É bom ter uma ... amiga." Então Miranda pareceu hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza de suas próprias palavras. Andy correu para tranquilizá-la.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira," ela disse baixinho, deixando seus olhos mostrarem o quão sincera ela era.

Aquele pequeno sorriso estava enfeitando os lábios de Miranda novamente, e Andy queria pular de alegria. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Elas se olharam por mais um momento, antes que Andy se sacudisse internamente e tentasse sair do transe em que havia caído, perdida nos olhos de Miranda.

"Boa noite, Miranda. Obrigada novamente pela carona e pelas lindas roupas."

Miranda assentiu. "Boa noite, Andrea. Vejo você em breve."

Andy saiu do carro e praticamente flutuou para dentro do prédio. Com as últimas palavras de Miranda ecoando em sua mente, ela se permitiu sorrir brilhantemente enquanto lutava contra o desejo de girar de alegria.

Te vejo em breve.


End file.
